Sweet Dreams
by DN0546
Summary: UPDATED! Chapter 12! 5/28/09! The baby finally arrives. And Bosco... well...
1. Sweet Dreams: 1

* * *

**Chapter:** One  
**Title:** Sweet Dreams

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything.

**Warning:** It is a little different from the actual show but this is just a STORY so just take a chill pill and enjoy 

**Summary:** On a night after a long battle with divorce, Bosco and Faith sleep together. Only to wake up and he doesn't have the same feelings for her that she has for him. What will she do after he tells her the news?

* * *

Morning breaks through the window shade into the dark apartment bedroom. The queen size bed is against the wall that is across from the wall where the window is at. The two people under the black comforter start stirring and he moves the blanket from his eyes. Bosco rubs his eyes and looks around the room as he sits up and runs his hands through his hair. He looks at the body lying next to him and remembers what happened to him last night. It had been a celebration that she was now single. She didn't want to go out celebrating that she was going to be alone for the rest of her life but he wanted to and cheer up her mood.

The divorce had hit Faith hard; she never expected it. They had been married for nine years and he came to her job one day and in the middle of the stationhouse told her, very loudly, that he was seeing someone and wanted a divorce. He packed up all of her stuff for her and told her to come get it as soon as she could. He treated her like a dog and Bosco was there for her the whole time. He let her keep her belongings at his house while she stayed with some friends around the city. She got into a nice studio apartment after a couple weeks. She got herself an attorney with his help also so they could figure out what was going to be split. There were no kids involved so it was a simple divorce that was finished after a month. They both got half of what they bought together and Fred had to move out of their apartment since the lease was in both of their names.

Last night Bosco took Faith around New York City to a bunch of bars to have fun and get her mind of being divorced. The two had gotten a little tipsy around two o'clock in the morning when he invited her back to his place to have a beer and keep the party going. The flirtation started after three beers and a Faith Hill song. Soon they were dancing in his apartment and the next minute they were in bed together, ripping clothes off.

_What the hell have I done?_

Bosco thought to himself as he climbed out of bed without any clothes on. After a couple hours of loud passionate love making, the two had passed out most likely because of the liquor and work out.

_I don't want any kind of relationship and I hope I made that clear to her last night… I have no idea what was said or anything. I just remember coming back here and drinking a bunch of beers. Then she turned on that damn song… god what is it? Man… I Feel Like a Woman. I hate that song but the way she was dancing to it, the way her hips were swinging side to side and the way she was looking at me, I couldn't resist. She was seducing me with that look. It wasn't all my fault. She was guilty too._

His thoughts were interrupted when he saw her stirring and stretching her arms over her head. Faith yawned and opened her eyes then looked around the room. "Hey," she said when her eyes landed on Bosco. He was standing next to his closet putting his jeans and socks on.

"Hey," he replied and stood up straight and cleared his throat. Bosco grabbed a shirt from a drawer and looked down at the ground.

"Why are you up so early? Where are you going?" She asked in a sleepy voice after looking at the clock.

"I....uh…" He stuttered and cleared his throat again. "I was just putting my clothes on." He put the t-shirt over his head and glanced at her once it was on.

"What's the rush huh?" She asked, wrapping the sheets around her body and walking over to her. Bosco looked away as she slid her hand around his neck and pulled him into a kiss. Bosco's eyes were still open and he was looking at her as she kissed him. It wasn't until she opened her eyes that she saw something was the matter. "What's wrong Bos?"

He let out a sigh and rubbed his chin. "Listen…. Faith…" He started and stared at her confused face. "I like you… you're my partner and…. my best friend. " He paused and looked down at the floor. "I don't know what you wanted out of this… what we had… I mean last night was good and everything… but I just don't want this to turn into something. I'm not ready for any kind of a relationship… You understand right?"

Faith was just standing there with a stunned look on her face. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. She looked at him a lot differently then she had last night. He had been telling her all these lies before he took her to bed with him. She found herself standing there, shaking her head as she glared back up at him. Faith took a deep breath and nodded. "You son of a bitch." She whispered and bit her lip a little. "Fine." She turned around and walked back over to the bed and tried to gather herself so that she didn't cry in front of him.

"Are you mad?" He asked softly and followed her around the room as she picked up her clothes, putting on her under garments as she grabbed them. _Of course she's mad dumb ass, how could you ask her that?_ He told himself and grabbed her arm. "Faith, would you please talk to me?"

"No! Let go of me!" She ripped her arm out of his hold and pushed him back. "You have screwed up a lot Bosco but this takes it over the top!" She screamed as she slipped her sexy v-neck shirt on.

"There was more than one of us in that bed last night Faith!" He shouted back at her.

"I wasn't the one making the promises though no was I?!" She grabbed her leather pants and slid them up her legs. "Stay the hell away from me Bosco! I can't believe this!"

"Listen to me!" He grabbed her arm again and held her by the shoulders. "Look at me! I love you as my partner! You are my best friend all right! I'm sorry that you thought I had led you on but I'm just not that kind of guy and you knew it. What made you think that I would change?!"

She groaned and slapped him hard across his face. Bosco's head was forced to the right and stayed there as she yelled. "Because of all the shit you were saying to me! I thought that maybe you had a heart! Or you had grown out of the frat boy thing! But I guess I'm another notch for you Bosco!" She grabbed her jacket and walked out of the bedroom. "Stay the hell out of my life, you useless son of a bitch!"

Bosco finally lifted his head when she left the room. He watched her as she said the last sentence. He heard her slam the door and one of his pictures fall to the ground because the glass broke. He let his head fall back and he cursed to himself.

* * *

It was the beginning of the third watch shift. Bosco was in the locker room, standing in front of his locker strapping his bullet proof vest on. Davis was standing a couple lockers down from him putting his uniform tie on as he talked to his partner, Sully, who was on the other side of the lockers sitting down and buttoning up his shirt. Faith busted through the door and ran into Gusler. Her body was like a cement block, she didn't budge but he fell into the lockers. Some of the guys snickered at him then looked over at Faith. Her face was red as she quickly got dressed and slammed things around.

"Whoa Yokas slow down. We got about," Davis looked at his watch, "10 minutes." He gazed back over at the officer who wasn't listening to a word he was saying. She was just determined to get her utility belt on and her shirt tucked in. "Faith?"

"What?!" She shouted and all the cops in the locker room stopped and looked at her. "What the hell do you want Davis?!" She slammed her locker shut and stormed off to roll call. The men and women officers were looking at each other oddly. Gusler stood up and wiped down his uniform. "Wow," he said kind of annoyed and embarrassed.

"What the hell was that about?" Sully asked as he walked around the lockers and stood next to Bosco. He looked up and shrugged, not wanting to tell them what happened earlier that morning. "I mean you took her home last night after Haggerty's. What happened? Did you piss her off or something?"

Bosco shrugged again as he buttoned up his shirt. "No I didn't piss her off." He lied and looked down at his uniform shirt. "I drove her home and we talked for about an hour then I left. That's it. Maybe she's just depressed because she misses Fred or her kids or something. I have no idea." He slammed his locker shut.

Davis stood next to his partner as he tucked his shirt in. "No this has to be something big. I mean she's been without Fred for a month now and she hasn't been like that. Why would she just yell at me in front of everyone?"

"I don't know why you're asking me! I'm her partner! Not her keeper or husband!" He put his gun in his holster. "Why don't you talk to her or something?"

"I don't wanna talk to that." Sully replied and grabbed his baton and hat and walked out of the locker room with his partner and Bosco. They all looked over and saw her talking to Swersky. Her face was still red and he had his arms crossed over his chest. Davis and Sully kept walking and Bosco stopped so he could hear what she was saying. He thought maybe she was telling their boss what happened that morning.

"Let's talk in my office." Swersky said softly and the two walked back to his large office. "Shut the door." He demanded and she slammed the door shut then put her hands on her hips as she paced. "Now what happened?"

"Nothing Lieu… I told you! I just don't want to work the streets today!" My head is not in the job and I'm not capable to work out there!"

He stared at her oddly as she yelled. "Talk to me," he said in a calm tone. "Tell me what's going on."

She snorted and continued to pace as she looked at him sideways. "Just because you're dating my mom doesn't mean you act like a father to me." She realized how rude she was being to him. "Sorry Lieu… I just-"

"Save it." He said, putting his hand off then lifted himself off the chair he was sitting in behind his desk. "You can ride the front desk with me today then. I'll put Boscorelli with Gusler in 55 David." He said, still looking at her face. "Sound good to you?" She nodded and opened the door to go to roll call and he followed her.

All the officers were standing in the roll call room since the painters were there painting the walls new colors. Faith was in the back of the room with her arms crossed across her chest. She was glaring at the back of Bosco's head as their boss explained what was going on in the streets. Bosco could feel her staring at him and slowly turned his head to meet her gaze. She quickly turned away and ran her hand over her ponytail. He winced at the sight of her glare then turned back and looked down at his shoes. He knew that it was going to be a long shift.

"All right… now… there's a new line up for today. Boscorelli and Gusler you'll be in 55 David. Yokas is gonna be on the desk with me." Swersky said and Bosco quickly looked at Faith who was rubbing the back of her head.

"Are you serious?" Bosco asked, not taking his eyes off his partner.

"Very." Swersky replied and looked at Faith who was staring at the ground. "Be safe out there everyone."

The officer's marched out of the roll call room to get their radios. "What the hell was that about?!" Bosco asked Faith just as she was about to leave the room too. He slammed the door and stood in front of her.

"Get the hell out of my way." She said softly, looking right through him. Faith glared up at his face and her eyes narrowed. "What you think we were going to be cool after all the shit you did to me?!"

"Faith, really? You're gonna try to be the innocent victim here? I still don't understand how you knew that I'm not one for relationships and you were still fucking my brains out last night and screaming for more!" He shouted in her face and she turned her head and took a step back. "Tell me how this all makes sense?!"

She turned her head and glared back up at his face and shook her head. "Because you…" She paused and cleared her throat as she tried to choke this out. "You told me that you loved me Bos." She said in a whisper and his face softened as he uncrossed his arms. "You don't even remember that do you?" She didn't want him to answer. "You brain-washed me into thinking that you may actually have feelings or something." She shook her head and blinked her tears away. "We can't be partners again Bos. Not after this. Now get the hell out of my way and stay out of my way." She bumped his shoulder as she walked past him to the locker room. Bosco just stood there thinking about her statement. He knew better then to say he loved some girl. He ran his hand over his face and let out a sigh as he went to go get a radio and find Gusler.

* * *

The shift had gone by slowly for Bosco. He hated working with Gusler because he was slow and didn't do things like his regular partner. Bosco hated to admit it but he missed Faith that day. He walked into the Precinct and past the front desk, not seeing her there. He had been in a couple times with a prisoner and when he told her or Swersky what the person had done, she either glared at him or ignored him. It killed him that she couldn't just get past their latest dilemma and move on. Bosco walked into the locker room and she wasn't there either. Sully and Davis were though and they were getting dressed into their civvies.

"Hey, has anyone seen Yokas?" Bosco asked as he unbuttoned his shirt and took his vest off. He knew that she hadn't gone home because her duffel bag was on the bench where her locker was.

"She's downstairs in the weight room. Beating the crap out of the bag." One officer said. He had just come from the weight room and was wiping sweat from his forehead.

"Thanks John." Bosco replied and walked out of the locker room.

_When I, thought I knew you  
__Thinking, that you were true  
I guess I, I couldn't trust  
'Cause your bluff time is up  
'Cause I've had enough  
You were, there by my side  
Always, down for the ride  
But your, joy ride just came down in flames  
'Cause your greed sold me out of shame, mmhmm_

There was a stereo in the room and it was behind Faith. Bosco came around the corner and stopped in the doorway when he saw her. He was in shock of how much emotion she was putting into this. Faith standing kicking and hitting the punching bag with all her might. She only had a pair of shorts on and a sports bra. Her hair was down and it was drenched with her sweat. He didn't want her to see him because he thought that she would turn around and start hitting and kicking him because he was the one who made her angry.

_After all of the stealing and cheating  
You probably think that I hold resentment for you  
But, uh uh, oh no, you're wrong  
'Cause if it wasn't for all that you tried to do  
I wouldn't know just how capable I am to pull through  
So I wanna say thank you_

Davis walked up behind Bosco to ask him something when he looked over and saw Faith too. Bosco glanced back at his colleague and they both shook their heads and gazed back at Faith. She had so much anger inside of her and for what reason. Davis still had no idea what was wrong with her. She hadn't really said as much as two words to him all day after the incident in the locker room. Sully came around the corner to say good bye to his partner and Bosco when he stopped and looked at Faith. The two looked back at him and he just shook his head and watched as she kicked the bag, her sweat flying off of her body.

'_Cause it makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
It makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
Makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter._

"Whoa." Sully mumbled and both officer's kind of looked at him again and slowly nodded. "If it's Fred that's made her this way, I feel sorry for him." He kind of laughed and patted both of their backs. "See you guys tomorrow." He shook his head and headed off home. Davis leaned against the opposite door frame that Bosco was and continued to watch her. He didn't know what it was but she was interesting to watch as she punched the bag. He boxed a little here and there but she looked like she had been doing this for a while. He looked down at Bosco and he had an odd look on his face like he was concerned or something.

_Oh, ohh  
Never, saw it coming  
All of, your backstabbing  
Just so, you could cash in  
On a good thing before I realized your game  
I heard, you're going around  
Playing, the victim now  
But don't even begin  
Feeling I'm the one to blame  
'Cause you dug your own grave_

Bosco couldn't believe he caused her so much pain. He thought that they were having fun that night and it wouldn't be that big of a deal. Things would be a little awkward in the morning but they would both agree that he was helping her out because she needed it. He knew that she hadn't had sex in a while because Fred had been with his squeeze for a couple of months now and written Faith off a long time ago. But no, now there was all this bad blood between them. He didn't want to blame himself because she knew what he was like when she climbed on him the night before. _She's overreacting_, he thought.

'_Cause it makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
It makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
Makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter_

Faith had her back to the men and had no idea they were standing there, watching her. She was too busy visualizing Bosco's face being the back and trying to get her best kick and punch in. When the song stopped, the radio cut off and she took her gloves off and stretched her fingers. Faith noticed someone in the room and looked over, seeing the two men standing there. Davis shook his head with a smile and walked back to the locker room.

Bosco stood there staring at her and she just stared back. Faith grabbed gloves and a towel and went to walk past him but he grabbed her arm. She smacked his hand away and pushed him without a word.

"What the hell is going on with you two?" Davis asked when Bosco came back to the locker room and Faith went to the showers.

"If you buy, I'll tell you over a drink." Bosco replied and Davis shrugged.

* * *

**to be continued**


	2. Sweet Dreams: 2

****

Title: Sweet Dreams

****

Dedication: This story is dedicated to allot of people. But mainly to one person. Vicky! Oh my gosh she helped me with most of this story! Probably not chapter one but the other chapters! She is a great friend and I am blessed to have her in my life. God bless you Vicky! Love ya much!

****

Disclaimer: I do not own anything like in every story. It gets kind of sad not owning anything either. I do own one character on here and the pack that he/she brings with him/her.

****

Summary: On a non-drunken night, Faith and Bosco sleep together. Only to wake up and he doesn't have the same feelings that she has for him. What will she do after he tells her the news?

My Jesus - My Savior

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

__

The shoes on my feet  
I've bought it  
The clothes I'm wearing  
I've bought it  
The rock I'm rockin'  
'Cause I depend on me  
If I wanted the watch you're wearin'  
I'll buy it  
The house I live in  
I've bought it  
The car I'm driving  
I've bought it  
I depend on me  
(I depend on me)

"What the hell is going on with me?" Faith asked herself and ran both hands through her hair. She was standing in the bathroom of her studio and just had woken up. She had become a little stronger and more independent in the last two months since she slept with Bosco. They had avoided each other in those months too. He worked ACU with Cruz and she stayed on Patrol and now rides with Sasha Monroe in 55 David. Faith and Cruz are cool though. They have the kind of relationship where they go out for drinks on a Friday night and say hi when they're passing.

"What is wrong with you Faith. Just take it and get it over with. It's negative and you know this. You can't be pregnant. You guys used protection so stop being so stupid." She said to herself, as she opened the box. "You were stupid to sleep with Maurice Boscorelli anyways. You guys have been partners for eight years and in those years you knew what he was like so just buck up! You're 29-years-old. You can't be pregnant! If you have another abortion like with Fred then you're a murderer!" She screamed in her head then screamed out loud herself and began crying.

__

All the women who are independent  
Throw your hands up at me  
All the honeys who makin' money  
Throw your hands up at me  
All the mommas who profit dollas  
Throw your hands up at me  
All the ladies who truly feel me  
Throw your hands up at me

She had to call someone so they could take it with her. Someone who understood. Someone like: The door opened after Faith unlocked it and she sighed. "You all right Faith? You sounded nervous on the phone." She said.

"What the hell took you so long Sasha?! I told you that it was urgent!" She shouted and took her friend by the hand and dragged her back to the bathroom. "I've got to take a pregnancy test and I need you to take it with me."

Sasha looked down at the test that Faith had in her hand. "Whoa, you think you're pregnant?" She asked in a low tone and Faith nodded as she cried with her hand over her mouth. "Well, who's the father? Do you know?"

"Yes Sasha! I know who the damn father is if I am pregnant! I'm not that big of a slut!" She shook her head and wept as she looked down at the test. Sasha put her arm around her friend's neck and nodded a little. "It's Ok."

"No it's not," she cried and sniffled, "what if he doesn't want to be apart of the baby's life and I'm stuck raising a kid alone. What am I gonna do Sasha? I can't do it alone." She shook her head and wept a little bit more.

"You're not going to go through this alone Faith. You saw me, I raised my nephew until my sister found an apartment and look at her now. She's younger then you and doing a great job. You can do it too. I know you can."

"I just don't want to have another abortion." She said.

Sasha paused and shook her head. "Faith that was a hard choice you had to make. I know that you're not going to do it again and you know that too right?" She asked and Faith nodded slowly. "So take the test and hurry."

She nodded and took a deep breath then walked into the bathroom. Sasha looked around and let out a sigh. She didn't know where to sit. She shrugged and walked over to Faith's bed and sat upon it. It was in the middle of the large room and had a really light pale lavender comforter and the bed was so comfortable. It was about a queen size. She looked around and sang the song that was on the radio. She heard Faith flush the toilet then Sasha stood up and walked over to the closed bathroom door. "Faith," she called softly and knocked, "are you all right in there?"

The door unsealed and Faith stood there. She nodded and placed the test on the counter. "You read it. I can't Sasha. It's too hard. You have to read it for me please." She stepped out of the bathroom and sighed.

Sasha walked into the bathroom and looked at the stick without hesitation. She frowned and looked back up at Faith who had her hands over her mouth and was looking at her. "Faith," she started, "you're pregnant."

The look on her face was complete sadness. Sasha frowned and hugged her friend as she cried a little. Faith was actually very scared. She had never had kids before and she thought she would have them when she was married and she would have her partner be there with her. Now she didn't have anybody and that was kind of scary because she knew that Bosco would want to give her a hundred dollars and a ride to the abortion clinic. She couldn't go through that again. It was painful on her heart and body too much. She had killed an innocent baby because of her job.

"Faith listen to me babe," Sasha said pulling back from the hug and looked into her face. "You will not be alone in this no way, no how. I am gonna be by your side until that baby cries, you hear me? I love ya."

She sniffled and wiped her tears away. "Thanks Sasha so much. I love you too girl." She clung tight to the officer and closed her eyes. Wishing this was Bosco when she told him. On the other hand she wanted to kill him. 

Sasha pulled back and looked at Faith. "So are you gonna tell me who the father is or are you gonna make me wait?" Faith looked at her and frowned. She nodded and sighed. "So are you gonna make it to work?"

"I think I can. Yeah I can do it. I mean I'm riding with you." She paused and ran her hand through her hair. "I don't know the first thing about having a baby Sasha. What the hell am I supposed to do? I'm a failure at life."

"Stop being like that! Don't turn yourself down!" She shouted and walked into the kitchen and grabbed a water bottle. "Drink this and just lay down. Faith you are not in this alone. Why don't you call him right now."

She swallowed and shook her head. "Hell no. I'm going to the doctors and seeing if this is for sure then after the kid is born and raised I'll tell him." She bit her lip and laid down on her bed. "Where did I go wrong?"

"Well, it seems that you went wrong when you slept with this son of a bitch guy since he's not around." Sasha replied and laid down on the bed beside Faith and they both stared at the ceiling. "Tell me please."

She sighed and looked over at her. "You promise that you won't tell?" She nodded and looked at her blue eyes. Faith looked back at the ceiling and some tears came down her face. "It's Bosco. Maurice Boscorelli, NYPD."

Sasha turned her head back and looked at the ceiling too. Faith was silently crying about the thought of it and turned her body completely from Sasha. She looked at her friend's back and sat up. "Faith it'll be all right."

"No it won't and you know it Sasha." She cried and sat up then groaned. "You know what Bosco is like. Me, you and Cruz all said that you had to be an idiot to fall into Maurice Boscorelli's spell. Look what I did. I fell for it."

"He comes off as a nice guy Faith. You have to tell him sometime. When you do is your choice but he has to know that you're carrying around his child. You said yourself that you can't raise the kid alone. So don't."

"Remember about two years ago when he walked into the locker room and told us the story that he had to drop his girlfriend, Christina off at the abortion clinic because she was pregnant. I'm not doing that again."

"You had no choice Faith. Fred drank most of the money away and you didn't have a job. What else were you suppose to do? You guys couldn't afford a kid. My sister works as a waitress. If she can do it then you can."

"Sasha I don't know what I'd do without you girl." She smiled and hugged her friend tight and sniffled. "I'm gonna wait a while before I tell Bos. I just can't see him doing anything but giving me a hundred bucks, you know."

"It's your decision but you tell me. I'm gonna take care of you Faith. I know everything about babies and pregnancy. My sister never read the books, I did though. Now it's 2:14 so go get ready for work all right."

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Bosco was in the locker room and putting his bulletproof vest on over his long sleeve black shirt. He of course was working ACU today but he had to get his vest on. Faith was putting her uniform shirt on when she suddenly got the urge to throw up. She ran to the toilets, pushing past Bosco and some other officers then she emptied out in the bowl. Sasha went to the door and leaned against it. "Faith you all right?" She asked but received another sound of regurgitation. Cruz slowly walked up to the door too and looked at Sasha. "What's wrong with her?" She asked.

Before Sasha could answer, the door flew open and Faith came out. She inhaled then let it out and walked over to the sink and washed her mouth out. "You all right Faith?" Cruz asked, looking at her up and down.

"Yeah I just had...um a really gross meal and I guess my stomach didn't like it sitting down there so it gave it up." She wiped her mouth and walked over to her locker and started getting dressed again. She could feel, Bosco looking at her. She wanted to tell him now but that wouldn't work and she was kind of scared to.

They all headed to roll call and sat in their seats. Cruz and her ACU crew were standing in the back of the classroom with their arms crossed over their chests. Faith was kind of shaking and bouncing her knee up and down. It was annoying Swersky because the banging sound that the desk was making everytime her foot went up and down. He stopped talking and everyone looked at Faith. She had her finger on her lips and was looking down at the floor. Bosco stared at her, wondering what the hell was wrong with her. "Faith!" Swersky shouted and she looked up at him.

Roll call was excused, Faith was the first one out the door and she trotted to the locker room. Swersky stood next to Sasha and crossed his arms over his chest. "What's wrong with her?" He asked softly.

"It's really not my position to tell you so just ask Faith." She grinned and she too trotted into the locker room. Cruz looked at Swersky and he shrugged then headed off to his office to begin the crime-filled day.

TBC...


	3. Sweet Dreams: 3

****

Title: Sweet Dreams

****

Dedication: This story is dedicated to allot of people. But mainly to one person. Vicky! Oh my gosh she helped me with most of this story! Probably not chapter one but the other chapters! She is a great friend and I am blessed to have her in my life. God bless you Vicky! Love ya much!

****

Disclaimer: I do not own anything like in every story. It gets kind of sad not owning anything either. I do own one character on here and the pack that he/she brings with him/her.

****

Summary: On a non-drunken night, Faith and Bosco sleep together. Only to wake up and he doesn't have the same feelings that she has for him. What will she do after he tells her the news?

My Jesus - My Savior

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Maritza Cruz looked over at her friend and saw that she was sad. Sasha knew and she wanted to also. She slowly walked over to where Faith was sitting in front of her locker and sat beside her. "So you gonna tell me what's going on with you now or make me beat it out of you?" She asked with a chuckle and nudged Faith's arm and she giggled. Cruz looked over and saw a tear fall down Faith's cheek. "Oh my gosh. Faith I was just joking about the beating thing. Sorry." She said and Faith shook her head. "It's not that." She cried softly. "Cruz.... I'm pregnant. All right."

She looked her friend up and down then sighed and looked forward. "Wha... I mean when did this happen? Who's the father?" She asked softly, hoping that no other cops were in there and taking notes about their conversation.

"I can't tell you. I haven't even told him yet. I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow. I found out a week ago. I just don't know what the hell I'm going to do. Cruz I'm so scared about this. I can't take care of a baby. It's hard."

Sasha walked into the room and leaned against Faith's locker and nodded at Cruz. "So Faith you wanna go out for some coffee or something and talk?" She asked softly, knowing her friend was under allot of stress lately.

"That sounds like a guys pick-up line." Cruz said and the three women laughed. Sasha couldn't believe that Faith had just laughed. She was trying to get her to do that for a week and now Cruz comes along and does it.

"You know I think I'm gonna go home. Cuddle up with a good book or movie and cry myself to sleep. I do that about every night so I couldn't go to sleep the same if I didn't do that. Thanks anyway Sasha. See you guys."

"Well, I can't let you go home and do that. I'm coming too." Cruz said and grabbed her duffel bag. "You have a doctor's appointment in the morning too, no big deal. I can come with you so you don't feel that scared, Ok."

"Yeah I'll come too." Sasha said and the two women smiled. Faith sighed and looked at both her friends. "You guys are so sweet." She said and hugged them at the same time. "So I guess, Sasha you're driving huh?"

"Looks like I am." She smiled and grabbed the keys to her Toyota and they all walked past their Lieutenant and out to the parking lot. Faith climbed in the passenger's seat and looked out the window, the whole drive.

The women were all sitting on Faith's bed and looking at the TV screen. They were watching Pride & Prejudice which was all their favorite movies but they never wanted to tell each other that because it was dumb.

"Man we should have more pajama parties like this. I love this movie so much," Cruz said and took the last sip of her McDonalds milkshake. "Faith can you please tell me who the father is before I burst. I won't tell."

"Oh you haven't told her yet?" Sasha asked, looking over at Faith who shook her head. "You already know?!" Cruz shouted at Sasha and she nodded. "I was here when she took the test." Sasha added, with a smile.

"Please don't judge me Cruz. I really couldn't take it right now." Faith said softly and she nodded and drank out of her water bottle. "It's Bosco." She said softly and Cruz's eyes widened as she stared at her. "Stop it!"

"I'm sorry but I thought we all said that we'd never get tumbled up with him. I could see the appeal though. I mean we are human. The man is gorgeous... but you haven't told him about the baby yet have you?" 

"No and I don't know if I'm going to tell him. I don't even know if I'm gonna have the baby." They looked at her in shock. "I've been thinking over the past week that I'm either gonna abort it or give it up for adoption."

Sasha had no idea what to say. Neither did Cruz. They just sat there, looking at Faith in complete shock. She was crying her eyes out. "No Faith, I told you that I'm here for you." Sasha said softly and kindly.

"I know but I wanted to have a baby when I was married to the man of my dreams and he would be here. But he's not. I know that if I tell Bosco then he's gonna try to make me abort it or he's not gonna wanna be around."

"Why are you just going to give up like that?" Cruz asked, looking her friend up and down. "You're worse than the perps that we pick up," she added and shook her head, "Faith you can't have an abortion. You can't."

"It's my life and my body so I can do whatever the hell I want!" She shouted and both women stared at Faith like she was crazy. She shook her head and looked down at her feet. "I'm sorry guys. I'm so sorry."

"Faith we know that you're under allot of stress but we're here for you right now. Bosco's not so you need to think about yelling all this stuff at him and not us." Cruz stated and looked back at the television. 

"Oh crap," She murmured and ran into the bathroom then threw up. Sasha and Cruz looked at each other and shook their heads. Faith came out seconds later. "I'm gonna have his balls hung up on my wall! Right there!"

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Faith was sitting in the waiting room at her doctor's office and tapping her foot against the coffee table that was in front of her. Cruz was sitting on her left and Sasha was on her right. They all had fallen asleep at Faith's house while watching their movie. The women were now waiting for Faith's name to be called.

"Are you still considering abortion?" Sasha asked softly and Faith nodded mutely. She sighed and shook her head. "Watch, you're gonna change your mind once you hear the baby's heart beat and see the baby."

"How the hell am I gonna take care of a baby Sasha?! I'm a cop! I work 3 to 11. I can't do it. I'm just gonna go through this damn appointment then I have to get rid of it. It's my choice. It's my baby. I make the decisions."

"What about Boscorelli?" Cruz asked glaring over at Faith. "You don't even know how he's gonna react because you haven't told him yet. This is his child too. You guys have to make this decision together Faith!"

A nurse came out of the door with a clipboard in her hand. "Faith Mitchell," she called and the women looked up at her. Faith glanced at her friends then stood up. "You guys comin'?" She called over her shoulder.

The two women got up and followed the nurse and Faith back to the room. "Ok Faith you can sit right up here and we can start up everything." She said with a smile and closed the door then checked Faith out.

The nurse had been gone for about five minutes and the room was quiet. Faith was sitting on the table and looking around. Sasha and Cruz were sitting in chairs and glancing around too. They were just not talking.

Doctor Malcolm Wheel walked into the room and smiled. "Faith Mitchell." He said and smiled at her then shook her hand. "Are these your friends or a partner?" He asked. "Oh no their my friends for support." Faith said.

"Ahh. Well, that's nice. I'm Dr. Wheel. Malcolm Wheel." He said with a nice smile and shook all their hands. Cruz and Sasha introduced themselves and sat back down again. "Let's get started shall we." He said with a smile.

Faith laid back on the table and pulled her shirt up a little. Dr. Wheel smiled at her then took the transmission off the holder and turned on the small screen. He put some KY gel on Faith's stomach and she jumped. "Sorry it's cold. I forgot to warm it up." He said and winked at her then pressed the transmission stick against her stomach and looked at the computer. Faith was too and had a bit of a frown on her face. Cruz and Sasha stood up so they could get a better view of the screen. Dr. Wheel turned the heart monitor on and the baby's fast little heartbeat came on.

"Oh my gosh," Faith cried softly and put her hand over her mouth and tears started rushing down her face. Cruz and Sasha both looked down at Faith and smiled then back at the fetus on the screen. Dr. Wheel was smiling at Faith and moving the transmission around her stomach. "The fetus looks about 12 weeks so congratulations. You're exactly three months pregnant, today it looks like." He smiled and she stared at the screen, totally dazed. How could she even think about killing that little thing? The baby was so tiny and cute. "Oh my baby." She cried and smiled.

TBC....


	4. Sweet Dreams: 4

****

Title: Sweet Dreams

****

Dedication: This story is dedicated to allot of people. But mainly to one person. Vicky! Oh my gosh she helped me with most of this story! Probably not chapter one but the other chapters! She is a great friend and I am blessed to have her in my life. God bless you Vicky! Love ya much!

****

Disclaimer: I do not own anything like in every story. It gets kind of sad not owning anything either. I do own one character on here and the pack that he/she brings with him/her.

****

Summary: On a non-drunken night, Faith and Bosco sleep together. Only to wake up and he doesn't have the same feelings that she has for him. What will she do after he tells her the news?

My Jesus - My Savior

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Faith woke up early in the morning and sat up then stretched her arms, high over her head. She let out a sigh and looked around her studio. She yawned and got out of her bed and headed over to her bathroom. She stopped short when she went past the mirrored bifold closets. She turned sideways and placed her hand on her 23rd week expectant stomach and smiled She walked into the bathroom to go pee and get ready for her day. She had gotten more into the pregnancy thing since she told her mother and Rose. She just had to tell Rose because it was her blood too. She still hadn't told Bosco. He had moved on to bigger and better things. The crew at ACU had helped him study for SWAT so he joined that team. He had left the Precinct just two days ago. They said good bye to each other but it wasn't a good farewell. It was more like a nod.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Bosco walked into his mothers bar at about 11:45 a couple nights later. He had his SWAT T-shirt on and a pair of jeans then black boots and a dark blue NYPD cap on. He looked around the bar and saw the fair amount of people in there that was there almost everytime that he came here. He saw a blonde sitting at the end of the bar and decided that he would play hard to get before he appoarched her. She had her head down and looked like she was reading something so he didn't want to bother her. Angela-Rose was talking to some guys her age and flirting too.

"Hey ma," he called and sat down at the end of the bar then flipped his quarter a little. "Oh my big handsome son." She kissed his cheek. "How's that tactic team thing workin' for ya? Huh? Are they treating my boy good?"

"Yeah. It's great. I'm actually excited to go to work in the morning." She raised her eyebrow with a smile and chuckled to herself. "Just keep the jokes to yourself. I'm happy without a woman for the first time in my life."

"What about me?" She asked with a twisted smile and he rolled his eyes. "What? I'm not the number one woman in your life? I used to be when you were just a little guy. I used to be the princess in your little games."

"I was a toddler ma. I didn't know what the hell was wrong with me." He glanced up at her hurt face and took a sip of his whiskey. "Come on ma. You know that you're the number one girl in Maurice Boscorelli's life."

She smiled and rubbed his hand then glanced over at the end of the bar. She kind of nodded her head then looked at her son who didn't see this. "So, Maurice. What's goin' on with you? Other then the SWAT thing?"

"Nope. Just livin' the life." He scratched the back of his head then glanced over his shoulder when he felt that someone was standing behind him. Faith was there. She was the blonde at the end of the bar. "Hey,"

"Hi." She said softly and glanced down at her stomach then over at Rose who winked at her then walked away. "Can we talk for a second Bos? I need to tell you something." He nodded and patted the stool next to him.

She sat down and put her hand over her stomach as she scooted closer to the bar. Bosco glanced down at her stomach then sipped through his straw. He had no idea what was wrong with her. He thought that she had gained a little weight from working on the desk for those long four to five months. "You all right?"

"Not really," she answered and looked over into his brown eyes. Bosco sighed and looked to his right at a couple of guys who were playing pool. "Do you remember when we slept together?" She asked and looked at him.

Bosco's head whipped back around and glanced at her then nodded. "Yeah I think I can remember all that." He scratched the back of his head and drank the rest of his whiskey then ordered some more. "So what?"

Faith ran her hand through her blonde hair. "Well, Bosco I don't know that you've noticed that I'm pregnant. And the baby.... it's yours." She said softly and everything around him stopped and he glared over at her. "It's ours."

"What the fxxk are you talking about it's mine!" He shouted and everyone in the bar looked over at him. "How the hell are you going to try and put this on me?!" He stood up and glared down at her. "What are you trying to say that it's mine because I have a better job that pays more?!" He slammed his drink down and the glass shattered all over his hand. It cut but that was the least of his worries. "Son of a bitch," he shook his head furiously and slapped Faith's hand away roughly when she tried to put it on his shoulder. "No! You're not gonna put this baby on me damnit! NO!"

"Maurice what the hell is wrong with you?! Are you crazy?!" Rose shouted when he broke the glass. He glared over at his mother. "You can't say that to Faith, Maurice! She's carrying your baby!" She shook her head.

"That damn bastard ain't mine!" He shouted and pointed to her stomach as he stared at his mother. Faith stood up and grabbed her purse that was sitting on the counter top. "It's all right Rose. I can do it alone."

"No Faith! Sit down!" She tried to run out after her but Faith had already caught a cab. Rose turned back to her son. She walked over to him and slapped him hard on the face. "What the fxxk is wrong with you?! She's pregnant with your child and scared! I didn't raise you to act like that!" He glared up at her as a tear fell down his stinging cheek. "This is her first child and you know that she's scared! Why the hell would she come and tell me two weeks after she had an ultrasound?! Why would she tell me if it weren't yours?! Get your head out of your ass Maurice!"

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

The bar cleared about a 3 hours later because Rose was closing it up. She walked around the bar after seeing that her son was not leaving. He had got some bandages for his hand and was staring at it. She pulled out a stool and sat next to him. He looked up at her with tear-filled eyes and shook his head. "How could you take her side over mine, Ma?" He asked softly and she sighed then looked down at her long red nails. "I'm your son Ma. I do stupid things but, no I didn't get Faith pregnant and that's not my kid." He cried and tears fell down his cheeks, quickly.

She shook her head slowly and sighed. "Maurice, listen to me. Please just don't say anything for a little bit." She put her hands on his shoulders. "Two weeks after she had her first appointment she came over here and got a Lemon and Lime drink with a cherry on top. I made it perfect because she was your partner. She told me that you guys had slept together a couple months before. I was about to ask her if it was something big but she interrupted me and said that she was pregnant. She told me what you did, now why would she sleep with another guy? Tell me."

"I..." He started but his voice trailed off as he began to cry again. "I'm not ready to be a father yet Ma. I don't want to be a father all right." He wiped his tears away and began to get angry all over again. "Faith is a crazy bitch if you ask me! All right she's freaky and she's trying to put this baby on me, Ma! Damnit!"

Rose slowly took something out of her pocket and placed it on the counter top in front of her son. Bosco looked down at it and it was the ultrasound picture of the baby. She studied his face as he gazed at the picture. He couldn't take his eyes off it and didn't. "It's a boy, Maurice." She said softly and saw his face kind of light up. "It's your son." Tears began to pour down her face and she put her hands over her mouth. "Don't you let another one get away, Maurice. This is my first grandchild and you're not gonna spoil it for me. You go to Faith's apartment and you beg for her."

He picked the picture up and looked at it closer. It was the new high-tech picture so you could see the actual features of the baby. The eyes were closed but the thumb was in his mouth. It actually looked a little like Bosco. He gazed up at his mother and tears were falling down his cheeks. Bosco nodded and stood up with the picture in his hands. Without a good-bye kiss or a single word he left the bar. His whole walk to Faith's apartment, he was gazing down at the picture of the baby. His baby. Him and Faith's baby. Now he was getting scared to appoarch her.

Bosco climbed the stairs of Faith's apartment and then stepped in front of her door. He gazed back down at the photo and let out a sigh then raised his hand and knocked hard. He waited then heard someone come.

The door slowly opened and Faith looked at him. She turned her head and wiped her tears away then cleared her throat. "What do you want?" She asked softly and ran her hand through her hair and sighed a little.

"I... uh..." He began and looked back down at the picture then at her. "My mom gave me this and I just wanted to..." He breathed in softly and was about to say more when her telephone rang. She stepped away from the door and answered it. Bosco wanted to walk in but the chain was still on the door and he couldn't. He heard Faith talking low then she hung up the phone and came back to the door. He looked at her again and she was blankly staring at him. "Faith can I please come in so we can talk? I just want us to get everything straight. Please let me in."

She slammed the door hard and took the chain off. Bosco was about to walk away but turned back when she opened the door. "Thanks," he said in a low voice and walked inside. Faith closed the door and locked it then turned back around. Bosco was looking at things in her studio. She had a bassinet all set up in the corner by her bed and the window. He turned his head and gazed at her. He smirked and gazed down at the picture. She walked over to her bed and sat on it then gazed back at the large screen TV that was mounted up on the wall.

Bosco grabbed a chair from the dining room table and set it in front of her bed. "Faith look at me please. Can you turn off the TV so we can talk?" He asked in a voice of annoyance. She sighed and clicked the TV off then glared at him. "Thank you." He cleared his throat then looked down at the bedspread. "I regretted sleeping with you." He said softly and she let out an angry sigh. "I mean look at us. Were at each other's throat everytime we see each other. I don't want us to be like my parents. I don't want our baby to be torn between us because we can't get along at all."

"Oh now it's our baby. A few hours ago, it was a bastard." She said softly and her voice was shaky. She wiped some tears that were falling down her cheeks and cursed. "I can take care of it on my own. I don't need you."

"There is one thing that every boy needs in his life and that's his father. I'm not going anywhere Faith." He cleared his throat and turned his hat backwards and looked at the photo again. "I don't want to be the father that mine was. There isn't anything I can do right now to change the fact that we have a baby on the way." He gazed up at her and she was crying softly. He felt bad because he called her a crazy bitch earlier to his mother and made her look really dumb in front of all those people. "Faith, I'm sorry I hurt you. Both times. All the times I hurt you. I'm so sorry."

She gazed at him and sniffled. "I don't want to be alone in this Bos." She said and cried harder as she wiped her eye. He stood up and moved the chair then sat on the bed and comforted her. He moved his hand down to her stomach and pulled away then placed both hands on her belly. The baby was kicking and moving around. Bosco looked up at Faith with a smile. "Oh my gosh do you feel that?"

"This is the first time that he's kicked." She said with a little laugh and put her own hands on top of Bosco's a little to feel her son kick. Faith gazed up at Bosco to say something just as he leaned in and kissed her.

TBC...

Please don't assume that this is the end of the story. Don't assume that they are gonna get together or anything. This is an Angst story and I still have a long way to go. Please read and review to say anything!


	5. Sweet Dreams: 5

****

Title: Sweet Dreams

****

Dedication: This story is dedicated to allot of people. But mainly to one person. Vicky! Oh my gosh she helped me with most of this story! Probably not chapter one but the other chapters! She is a great friend and I am blessed to have her in my life. God bless you Vicky! Love ya much!

****

Disclaimer: I do not own anything like in every story. It gets kind of sad not owning anything either. I do own one character on here and the pack that he/she brings with him/her.

****

Summary: On a non-drunken night, Faith and Bosco sleep together. Only to wake up and he doesn't have the same feelings that she has for him. What will she do after he tells her the news?

****

Note: I don't know anything about the SWAT team or anything so don't kill me if I get it wrong.

~My Jesus - My Savior~

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Bosco was standing in the SWAT house and loading up his rifle and cleaning it. He was talking to one of his good friends named, Matthew Cutter. Matthew and Bosco went to the academy together, as did Faith, Sasha, Cruz and Davis. The two had joined together and loved their job so much. They were talking about stuff and laughing. "So dude what's up with Mitchell? Faith I mean she's got a huge stomach now." Matthew laughed.

"Oh... uh... I don't know. Probably a big stomach problem. Maybe she ate too many donuts or had a few too many of those cheeseburgers." He chuckled and shook his head; not knowing that Faith had overheard that conversation because she was standing outside the door. She was going to come and see if Bosco wanted to have dinner and they could talk about their son. She turned around with tears in her eyes and walked out of the building. She hailed down a cab then climbed in and looked back up at the building as the cab driver drove away. "Oh my gosh."

Last night had been great for both of them, so she thought. They had shared a passionate kiss and fell asleep together. They talked all night long about how great it was going to be to bring a son into the world. Bosco said that he wanted to be involved with his son. He had asked Faith if she wanted to try to work on their relationship so him and her weren't always fighting with each other. She said that she had to think about it but the odds were good. She thought that he was excited about having a son because he would be more responsible. She thought wrong though.

Faith reached in her purse and pulled out her cell phone. She dialed the Precinct's number and looked up at the car's ceiling as Swersky picked up. "Lieu... tell Henderson that I'll take the job in Tennessee." She said softly and her eyes teared up as she heard her Lieutenants response. "Yea Lieu I'm sure... I know it's a risk but... it doesn't matter anymore." She nodded and hung the phone up then placed it in her purse. "Can you please take me to Mowry's Bar on 23rd?" She asked the cab driver and he nodded silently then did a U-turn and headed the other way.

Rose was wiping the counter off and talking to a man who was in that bar that night. She looked up and saw Faith enter. "Oh hey sweetie." She said as Faith sat down in a chair about two away from the other man. "What?"

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Bosco entered his mother's bar and had his SWAT hat on backwards. He smiled when he saw her then leaned over the counter to kiss her but she leaned back. He stared at her oddly and kind of shrugged it off. "Okay, whatever." He cleared his throat and sat down then looked at her. She wasn't speaking to him at all like last night. "Is there something I did?" He asked softly and she poured another guy a drink. "Ma what the hell is wrong with you? I went and saw Faith and patched everything up with her. What else do you want me to do?" He asked in a loud shout.

"If you're gonna act like an asshole then get the hell out of my bar!" She shouted and everyone turned and looked at her. She sighed and cleared her throat. "Faith came by earlier today, around 5:30ish." He shrugged and looked up at her. "She told me that she heard you and another officer, I don't remember his name. She said that you guys were making fun of her big stomach." She paused as he put his head in his hands. "She's moving to Tennessee for an assignment that a detective assigned for her. She's leaving for the airport tomorrow morning."

He stared at her with a blank stare for the longest time. She kind of had tears in her eyes and was shaking her head. "Thanks to you Maurice, I don't get to see my first grandchild! Thanks to you, I don't get to try and make everything right with this new baby. Get out of my bar Maurice. I don't want you here! Get out now!" She shouted loudly.

Everyone in the bar was looking at Bosco silently. He shook his head at his mother and got up then walked out of the bar. Bosco looked both ways down the street then headed right to go to Faith's apartment.

She was packing up her important clothes. Her mom and Swersky would send her the other things that she had. She couldn't believe that she would have to be bait for a murderer in Tennessee who went after pregnant women. She knew it was a risk and that Henderson didn't care that she was really pregnant and could be killed. He wanted this collar and it would look good on his record. She heard a knock on the door and figured that it was Cruz and/or Sasha. Faith walked over to the door and opened it then sighed when she saw it was Bosco. "What?"

Bosco sighed and walked into the studio and looked around. "Faith you can't just leave." He stated and she shook her head then started to pack again. "You can't take my baby away. No that's my son!" He shouted.

"Huh, not what I heard from when you were talking to Matthew." She placed a pile of clothes in a box and looked around. "Bosco I don't need or want you anymore. You're not gonna change after all. Just leave me please."

He sat down on the bed and put his hands over his eyes. "I don't want to Faith! What kind of guy do you think I would be to let his baby and baby's mama leave forever and never hear from them again?! You think I want that?!"

"I don't think you care." She said softly and he glared up at her. "That guy is the one who was talking to Matthew today. I came up to ask you out to dinner and maybe talk about some things that we could do with our son! But no! You're calling me fat and..." Her voice trailed off as some tears flowed down her face. She wiped them and looked up at the ceiling. "I have to get away from here and you Bosco. I have to take this job and," she didn't finish that sentence. She just went back to folding clothes and throwing them into a box. "I'm gonna miss Rose so much."

He watched her sit on the floor and cry. Bosco knew that he caused her to cry like that. He stood up and walked over to her and sat next to her on the floor. She pushed him away but he grabbed her by her arms. "Get off me!"

"Please Faith, you can't take this job." He stroked her cheek and she stood up quickly and walked over to the phone when it started ringing. She sighed and picked it up. "Hello?" She said. "Oh hey Lieu. What's up?"

Bosco rose to his feet and glanced at a picture of Faith, Rose and Lydia in a picture frame. "Well what are you saying?" Faith asked and he looked up at her. "So you just don't need me at all?" She asked and sighed. "Fine then. Yeah I'll see you tomorrow at the desk." She slammed the phone down and ran her hand through her hair. "All right Bosco you got what you want. So now you can leave." She said and put her hands on her hips.

"I don't want to leave Faith! I want us to work this out! I don't want our son being torn between us because were always like this." She shook her head and lowered her head. "My folks were like that. My dad always hit,"

"Bosco I am so sick of hearing that same sorry ass story. Ok I can't take this anymore! You are like a huge heartache! You're useless and I'm so sick of you! I take back sleeping with you! I would be pregnant with anyone else's baby then yours! You're a sorry excuse for a man and I hate you! Now get the hell out and don't come back!"

He stared at her shocked and his eyes began to water. He looked down at the floor and shook his head slightly. "Sorry I failed you." He said softly and a tear fell down his cheek. He slowly walked to the front door.

She was watching him with a sad frown on his face and she was crying. "Bos, wait please." She said put he closed the door. She laid her head against the wood and touched it softly. "I'm sorry Bos. I'm just scared."

TBC....

Sorry this chapter is so short. I need ideas for the next one so somebody help me. Just don't suggest that they get together. That's not gonna happen for a long time.


	6. Sweet Dreams: 6

****

Title: Sweet Dreams

****

Dedication: This story is dedicated to allot of people. But mainly to one person. Vicky! Oh my gosh she helped me with most of this story! Probably not chapter one but the other chapters! She is a great friend and I am blessed to have her in my life. God bless you Vicky! Love ya much!

****

Disclaimer: I do not own anything like in every story. It gets kind of sad not owning anything either. I do own one character on here and the pack that he/she brings with him/her.

****

Summary: On a non-drunken night, Faith and Bosco sleep together. Only to wake up and he doesn't have the same feelings that she has for him. What will she do after he tells her the news?

****

Note: I don't know anything about the SWAT team or anything so don't kill me if I get it wrong.

~My Jesus - My Savior~

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

~Bosco's POV~

I was sitting in my apartment and looking at an ultrasound picture of my son. I couldn't believe that I got a girl pregnant. That girl being my partner, Faith. Man I used to talk about how manly she was to the other cops. Then that one night, it was just a one-time thing. She thought I was the biggest jerk after that. Man I would have never thought that we would have been having a baby together. She's already showing so too late for an abortion.

Sometimes, like today, I wanna cry and scream at myself. Why the hell did I have to do this? Why did I have to think with my Johnson? Man I think they should have balls for brains because that's all that I think with.

Today I was going to a doctor's appointment with Faith. It will be my first doctor's appointment so I'm nervous. I have no idea what to wear. I don't know if I should wear sweats or jeans. A sweater or sweatshirt. Ma's coming to the appointment today. Faith's mom is gonna be there too so I'm nervous about what she's gonna think about all this. Her and Lieutenant Swersky got engaged last month. Faith's all happy for them but I can tell that she's sad that she's not getting married. She's always been a fan for weddings so her and Lieu want to give her mom a good wedding.

I decided to wear the same outfit that I wore when Miguel got shot. I always thought that I looked good in that outfit. Well, I look good in everything so who cares? Man no wonder Faith doesn't like me. I'm conceded.

My royal blue 1973 Ford Mustang was sitting in the parking space that I left it in. I ran my hand over the hood and whistled. Man I couldn't wait to show my son this car. He's gonna be so proud that his daddy has a beauty like this. Getting into my car, I get even more nervous. I'm supposed to meet Faith, Lydia, Lieu and my Mom at the doctor's office. I'm already running a couple minutes late but who cares? It's about 5 minutes down the road anyway. I'll get there just in time and everything will be fine. Faith didn't sound that good on the phone last night though.

It had been three weeks since she was going on that assignment. I'm so happy that she didn't go because I don't know what would have happened down there. I've been talking to my Ma about allot of issues with this baby thing. She said that I have to step up and take responsibility. I know she's right because Faith said the same thing.

I was driving and thinking about allot of things. Responsibility. Should I propose to Faith or not? She's gonna say no but it's worth a try. I have to do it in a way that she knows I'm not being a jerk and stuff.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

~Rose's POV~

I was standing on the sidewalk after my cab drove away. I was the first one there so that had to be good. I was looking both ways because Maurice was coming from one end of the street and Faith and her mother were coming from the other way. To be totally honest with myself I was so very angry with my son for getting Faith pregnant the way that he did. Yeah of course I complained about getting a grandchild but not like this.

If it were up to me I'd have a grandchild before I had kids. Yeah right. When Faith came to my bar that night and told me about what Maurice had done to her, I was shell-shocked. I couldn't believe that I raised that. My ex-husband was the same way. The only reason that we had stayed together was his mother brought him over to my house by the ear and he promised that he would stay with me through my whole pregnancy. When I found out that I was pregnant with Michael, two years later, we decided to get married and we had a small ceremony with family.

I do not want Faith to go through not having anyone there for her. I didn't have my mother-in-law there helping me. I'm gonna do that. I didn't have a mother there helping me. I know that Lydia will do that though. And I didn't have a boyfriend because Anthony was out with his friends and getting drunk. Coming home and wanting sex even though I was seven months pregnant with his child and I was on the verge of throwing up. I hated that life.

Looking both ways down the street I didn't see either car. I saw a bench and decided to sit on it while I waited. I knew Faith was scared about having a baby. I heard it in her voice and saw it in her eyes all the time.

Of course she's scared because she's alone. If her and Maurice were a couple or married then she would always have a smile on her face and be talking about my grandson. But not now. She's always crying and earlier in the pregnancy, I didn't tell Maurice this; she was talking about committing suicide. That broke my heart because Maurice did that.

Finally I saw Lydia stop next to the sidewalk in her nice car. She had a brand new diamond white GMC Yukon Denali. She said that she bought it because of the baby from her husband's will that he left her.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

"Hey Rosey bosey." Faith said and kissed her lightly on the cheek then tucked some hair behind her ear. Lydia and Rose hugged then looked at Faith. Swersky just smiled and put his hand on Lydia's shoulder.

"Maurice isn't here yet. I don't know where he could be but he's defiantly coming because I called him and he said he was hoping out of the shower." Rose said nervously and rubbed Faith's small growing stomach.

"Well, I'm gonna go inside because I'm cold." Faith said and walked into the doctor's office. The other two followed and Rose hesitated. She looked down the street then sighed and walked in behind them. Faith told the nurse that she was here then joined the others in the waiting room. She sat between Lydia and Rose and grabbed a magazine and began flipping through the pages. Rose was looking at the door waiting for her son. Lydia was talking to Swersky who was looking closely at her and nodding his head everytime she said any word. He loved her allot.

"Who do you think he's gonna look like?" Rose asked looking over at the trio. They all glanced at her then looked at each other. "I think he'll look allot like his Mommy," Lydia said and rubbed Faith's arm, smiling.

"Don't get your hopes too high, Mom." Faith said and rubbed her stomach. "There's two people remember? I think he's gonna have brown hair and brown eyes. He's gonna look exactly like Bosco. I'm tellin' ya."

Just then the door opened and Bosco walked in. "Hey, sorry I'm late." He said and glanced down at Faith who was the only one not looking at him. They had had some problems in the past couple of weeks.

"You didn't miss anything, Maurice." Lydia said and watched as he sat down in a char across the room from them. Faith was still looking at her magazine and not paying attention to anyone in the room. Rose stood up and walked over to her son and sat next to him. They began talking in low voices. Faith put the magazine down and looked at her mother.

"Mom I want you to be there when I have him. I don't want to go through this alone. I can't go through this alone. Please Mommy. Please be there with me and help me through all this." She wrinkled her nose a bit.

"Of course I'm gonna be there baby." She said and rubbed Faith's cheek then looked up as a nurse came through and called Faith's name. The five all stood up and followed her back down the hall and to the room.

"Faith you can sit up on the table there and we'll start getting stuff ready to check out everything." The kind nurse said and Faith grinned then sat down on the table. "So how's the pregnancy goin' Faith?"

"All right I guess. Still having some morning sickness but everything is going good. He was moving allot last night." She said and rubbed her own stomach with a smile. She looked at her mother and grinned.

"Is this the father?" She asked pointing to Bosco and everyone nodded. "Hi I'm Natalie Whitman. I went to high school with Faith. Nice to meet you." She said and shook his hand and he looked over at Faith, frowning.

The doctor walked into the room sometime after that. "Hello again Faith. It's nice to see that you're well. The sooner we get to the delivery, the more we see each other. " Dr. Ken White said with a smile on his face.

"Yeah I guess so." She replied and laid back on the table and pulled her shirt up. Rose stepped closer then grabbed Bosco's arm and dragged him up next to her. He sighed and put his hands in his pockets.

Dr. White placed the stick against Faith's expectant stomach. They all looked at the monitor and there was the little baby boy. They had the new 3D screen so they could see all his features and everything about him. Rose looked over at her son and he had tears in his eyes as he gazed at his baby boy in the monitor. Faith had the same grin on her face as she always did when she saw him in the screen. Lydia was holding Swersky's hand and had the other in Faith's hand. Rose was holding onto her son's arm with her hand over her mouth and a smile upon her face.

"He looks perfect right now. He's the right size and length." Dr. White said with a smile and he was looking at the ultrasound monitor. "You can see his eyes right here and his nose then mouth." He pointed and Bosco looked closer. "Looks like he's got his thumb in his mouth." He smiled and glanced down at Faith. "You all want copies?"

"Yeah," they all said at the same time and he began printing them out. Dr. White handed out the copies to them and Bosco studied his with a grin. "So Faith I'll see you in three weeks?" He asked shaking her hand.

"Yup. Thanks Dr. White." She said and sat up then watched him leave. "Mom can you take me to the store so I can get a baby name book. It's getting closer and I wanna pick out a name for him." She frowned.

"All right. Let's go." She picked up her purse and left the room.

"Hey Faith." Bosco called and stopped her then looked down. "Let me take you to the store. I mean it's my kid too. Don't you think that I should help name him?" He asked, shoving his hands in his pockets.

She looked down at the ultrasound photo that she had in her hand. "Fine. Mom, you guys can just go home. I'm gonna catch a ride with Bosco." She said and kissed her mothers cheek then Swersky's. "Bye."

"Were gonna take Rose home then," Lydia said with a smile and looped her arm through Rose's and smiled. "Faith, darling call me tonight." She smiled and they all walked out of the doctor's office and to the car.

Bosco stood there looking at Faith as she signed a couple of papers at the front desk. She turned around after she was done and walked out of the office. Bosco shook his head and followed after her.

TBC...


	7. Sweet Dreams: 7

****

Title: Sweet Dreams

****

Disclaimer: I do not own anything like in every story. It gets kind of sad not owning anything either. I do own one character on here and the pack that he/she brings with him/her.

****

Note: I don't know anything about the SWAT team or anything so don't kill me if I get it wrong.

~My Jesus - My Savior~

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Bosco had his chin on the palm of his hand and was looking down at The Big Book of Baby Names: Part Two. He glanced up at Faith who was reading The Big Book of Baby Names: Part One. They had gone and gotten these books from the library. They were inside Pal's Restaurant and sitting across from each other in a booth. Faith had her cheek against her fist and was rubbing her stomach with her other hand. They had ordered their food but it hadn't come yet. She had a milkshake and Sprite in front of her. He just had a Root Beer and some water.

"You like the name Andrew?" He asked and gazed up at her.

Faith glared at him then thought about it for a second. "Andrew? No. I don't want to call my son Andy or something like that. No. I want it to be a strong name. Something that stands out kind of." She looked around.

"What do you mean? Andrew is a good name. My best friend in the Rangers, his name was Andrew. He was killed in Iraq last year." He ran his hand over the back of his head and looked at a cute waitress and winked.

She saw this interaction with the two and shook her head. "Bosco if you're gonna flirt then I don't want to fxxxing do this with you! This is my son's name were talking about! So if you wanna talk to her then go do it now!"

He looked around and saw that almost everyone was staring them. "Excuse me. Sorry." He put his head back in his hands and sighed. Bosco glared back down at the book then glanced up at Faith again. "How's Tyler sound?"

"No." 

"Well, Faith you're gonna have to decide on something. I mean I'm giving you all these suggestions and you're just shutting them down. It's my son too. We have to agree together. Not just you all right." He sighed.

Faith looked down at the book and ran her hand through her hair. "How do you like, Michael?" She asked and she shook his head. "Why?"

"I don't want to name my first son after my brother. No." He looked back down at the book and she sighed. "Ooo I got it. What about, Brandon? Strong dominant name." He looked up at her and kind of smiled.

"I don't really like that name either." She said with a wrinkled nose and sipped on her soda. Bosco shook his head and looked down at the book again. "I like this name. Elijah. That's a good name. Elijah Mitchell."

Bosco's head shot up when he heard her last words. "Uh. . .excuse me? Mitchell? This is my baby too. What about Boscorelli? The kid is suppose to take the fathers last name." He said in a somewhat loud voice.

"Yeah well I decided to give him my last name." She said and he shook his head then ran both of his hands over his face. "I just think that since you weren't there with me in the beginning that he should have my last name."

"I wasn't with you because you didn't even tell me!" He shouted and again everyone looked over at the couple. Bosco mouthed a curse word at one couple then turned back to Faith. "Why can't he have my last name?"

She looked up at him and sighed. "Because Bosco what if something happens between us? You have already hurt me so bad. I honestly wasn't going to tell you about him. So I was going to give him my last name. I didn't want to be reminded of you. Then I talked to your mom and my mom and Sasha and Ritza. So I just had to tell you after that."

"But I'm here now. I'm here and I'm gonna help you raise him. I'm not gonna be like my father or just be a big asshole. Ok I got a better paying job now. That's good and we can use that money to buy a house and cars."

"Were not getting together Bosco. I want our son to be happy but I can't be with you. I mean when we had sex it was great. I thought we really connected. Then the next morning you tell me that you don't want anything."

"I know Faith. I know. I just. . .do you want him to grow up like you did? In a nut house? Parents are just nuts." She slowly shook her head. "Ok so that's why I want us to work something out. I don't like us not talking."

Faith gazed down at her milkshake and took a quick sip of it. "Fine. We can try to work something out but now, let's just get this boy named." She looked down at the book. "Bosco do you like the name Elijah?"

"Not really. I like the actor though." He chortled and she kind of smirked then turned the page. He looked down at the book that he had and yawned a little. "Oh I found a good one." He said. "Do you like the name Mason?"

She was about to reject when she thought about it for a second. "Actually I do. Yeah I kind of like that name." They both smiled; finally agreeing on something then looked down at their books. "I love the name Jacob. Oh."

"That is a good name." He said softly to himself for a second and thought out loud, "Jacob Mason Boscorelli." He looked back down at his book with a shrug, not noticing Faith's gaze on him. He took of sip of his soda.

"Bosco that's it." She said with a smile and he looked up at her. "Jacob Mason Boscorelli. That's our son's name. That is so perfect." Faith closed her book and rubbed her stomach. "Oh Jakie. No I like Jake. Oh Jake."

"Is he moving?" He asked putting his hand on her stomach. Faith nodded and they both fell silent as they felt their son move within her uterus. Their pinkie fingers were touching and Bosco was looking into her eyes. She met his gaze and took her hand away from her stomach. "I. . .uh. . .have to go to the bathroom." She stood up quickly and glanced back down at him before moving quickly away from the table and back to the bathroom. Bosco sighed.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Faith was sitting in front of her widescreen television and doing her Maternity Yoga. [: She had on a tight maternity tank top with some stretchy shorts and no socks or shoes. Her hair was tied up in a ponytail. :] Jacob was moving allot inside her and she loved that feeling. She loved the idea of naming him Jacob Mason. Bosco had been right about the last name thing. She would hate for Jake to grow up and split between his parents. Seventy percent of her childhood life was like that. Her parents kept splitting up then getting back together. It was like a cycle.

Bosco was sitting in the SWAT house and throwing a ball up and down to himself. All the guys were together downstairs and talking loud. He didn't feel like making jokes that day. He was thinking about Faith and Jacob. He hoped that she was doing all right with her pregnancy. He knew how sometimes she fainted because of the heat or something. He had just got off the phone with her an hour ago. She said that she was going for a power walk then getting some Yoga hours in. She didn't want to keep her pregnancy fat on after she had the baby.

Yvette Sanders was 72 years old and making tea on her stove. She had papers stacked up next to the stove and all around her kitchen and apartment. She loved to keep papers so she could keep history. She walked slowly to the bathroom with her hand on her hip. She had a gas stove and the fire beneath flared out a little and caught on a newspaper next to the stove. It began trailing off to the other papers and it was huge. The other stack of papers next to it caught on fire then in 20-30 seconds the whole kitchen was in flames. Then it began in the living room also.

Faith sat up and looked at the TV. She had her legs spread as wide as her body would let them go with her big belly. She hated doing that position because her stomach got in the way. Also because she had to stay like that for a minute. Faith glanced at her door when she smelled something. She saw some smoke entering the bottom of the door and her eyes widened. "Oh my gosh!" She shouted and stood up then backed away from the door and turned her TV off. She could hear sirens appoarching the building and then heard someone pounding on her door. 

Her neighbor, 61 year old Roxanne Butterwick, banged on her door again with her fist and was calling her name. She had been so sweet with her since she had gotten pregnant. She even took her to a doctor's appointment when Lydia couldn't make it. "Faith darling we have to go!" Mrs. Butterwick screamed again and hit the door hard.

She opened the door and was met by some hot fire. It was at the end of the hall. That's where they had to go. Oh gosh what the hell would they do now? Faith was panicking. She could hear all the people in the floor above screaming and stomping around as they tired to find a way to get out. "Oh honey don't breathe this in!" She shouted.

Mrs. Butterwick put one of her wash cloths over Faith's mouth so she and the baby didn't breathe in the smoky air. "We need to get out of here!" Mrs. Butterwick screamed and put her hand on Faith's back and pushed her towards the end of the hallway. They went into Mr. Jenson's apartment and to the window. "Go down first dear!"

Faith crawled out of the window and began to trot down the stairs. She saw the firemen at the bottom, guiding the other people out of the building. Faith thought Mrs. Butterwick was behind her because she heard the footsteps but she wasn't. She had gone back to get her small puppy from her apartment. Croodles was a small Dalmatian.

Just as Faith was pulled off of the ladder by one of the firemen, the building blew up from the inside. "Get back!" She heard a firemen yell. It was DK and he was holding her. "Come on Faith you haveta get back! The bus is around the front! Go get checked out!" She looked around for Mrs. Butterwick. She had no idea where she was or anything.

"Hey Faith," she heard another familiar voice and a gentle hand landed on her back. Faith gazed over and saw Kim standing there and she had a frown on her face. "Come on." She said and put her stethoscope on then placed the other end on her stomach. "Carlos we gotta get an ultrasound in for Faith!" She called over to her partner.

She glanced over just as they rolled a woman out who was covered in burns. She was obviously dead by the way she was laying on the backboard. Also the way Jimmy and Walsh were carrying her, they knew that nothing could be done for her. "Oh my gosh." She whispered and a tear slid down her face. "Oh no Mrs. B." She cried.

Kim saw that Faith must have known the burnt woman. She placed her hand on her friend's shoulder. "Come on Faith." She said softly and guided her into the bus. She sat on the bench and looked out the small window as Carlos drove off. Kim was checking every side of Faith's stomach to see something wrong. Then she called Mercy.

Faith was watching her apartment building build higher up in flames. She couldn't believe that it was gone. Where would her and her baby live now? She looked up at Kim who was grinning at her and checking her out.

The End. . .

Just kidding! I wouldn't do that to you guys! LOL! Oh man that was fun! Read and Review!


	8. Sweet Dreams: 8

****

Title: Sweet Dreams

****

Disclaimer: I do not own anything like in every story. It gets kind of sad not owning anything either. I do own one character on here and the pack that he/she brings with him/her.

****

Note: Okie Dokie now I know I took forever to update and stuff but I have a busy life now. Don't worry though, I'm still gonna keep writing. Um . . . I had to go about a couple weeks after the fire but tell you guys what happened and stuff because it was so hard to write. I had writer's block.

So this is the next chapter and I hope you guys enjoy it. Again I'm sorry for not getting this out to you guys sooner but again with the writer's block and busy schedule. If you have any questions for me or would maybe like to help me get this updated sooner then E-mail or AIM me. Thanks.

~My Jesus - My Savior~

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

It had been a month since the fire. That meant that Faith was 32 weeks pregnant or at the end of her seventh month. Allot of stuff had happened after that. Allot of stuff that had changed two people's lives. Bosco TOLD Faith that she was moving into the apartment with him. She didn't want to at first because of their history. Also because she wanted to find a bigger apartment for her and Jacob and stay with her Mom until she could find that. Well, Lydia didn't want Faith to stay with her so she suggested that she stay with Bosco. So she ended up staying with Bosco.

They began looking for a larger apartment for her within hours of the fire. Bosco kept wanting them to move in together so they could take care of their son unison. Faith didn't like that idea at all. She knew that something would happen and she would have to move her and Jacob out and she didn't want to do that. After grilling her about how much money they would save, she agreed to it and they got a 3 bedroom 2 bathroom apartment that was farther from the Precinct but closer to the 55 SWAT House. Didn't make sense to her but she loved the view that they had.

The two had been living together now for two weeks but things had been working out good. They went to outlet stores and found Faith a nice bed then some furniture for her master room and some for Jacob's room. It's been great living together. But some stuff they had to get used to. Like each others living statuses and habits. Bosco likes to wake up around 12:30 when Faith is a rise and shine person. She wakes up around 8:30 and starts her cleaning thing. Turns the vacuum cleaner thing. Or Faith likes to plan out her day and Bosco takes it bit by bit. It's weird.

Also something else that has changed is Faith now works the morning shift. 7:30 to 3:30. Bosco still works his four o'clock to whenever; the SWAT team doesn't really have a schedule like the patrol officers do. They are both making good money but wish that they could make a bit more.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Faith was sitting on the couch with a jar of pickles up on her belly. She was eating them and smiling because she was so amazed on how they were staying there. Bosco was laying on the ground and lifting some of his weights. He glanced over at her when she giggled and shook his head then glanced back at the ceiling as he counted softly in his head. The TV was on and she was watching her favorite show, 'A Baby Story.' He hated that show because he thought the couples were fake but he made the mistake of telling Faith that and she cried so he kept it to himself now.

Just then there was a knock on their door. Bosco put his weights down and walked over to the door and opened it to Rose. "Hey ma." He said and kissed her cheek then let her into the house. She smiled and petted Faith's head then slowly took her coat off. "So, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, I thought I'd come and visit my son and the belly." She said in a nervous voice and looked at the pickle jar that was on Faith's stomach. She reached in the jar and took one them began eating it. "Mmm, these are good. These are the only things that I ate when I was pregnant with him."

"No wonder I don't like them." Bosco murmured and sat on the recliner and wiped his face down with the towel and gazed over at his mother and Faith. They were the most important women in his life and he couldn't believe what his life was like now. He was going to have a baby soon.

"Well I wanted to come over and tell you that there are going to be two family reunions, Maurice." Rose said turning to her son with a smile. "The first one is tomorrow and the second one is way after the baby is born. So please say that you guys are going to come. Please."

"That sounds so fun." Faith said sitting up and putting the empty jar on the table. "Oh Bosco it would be so fun to meet all your family. Oh let's go. You have tomorrow off and so do I." She said with a smile and looked back at Rose who was grinning too. "Bosco were going."

"Whatever. We'll go in eat something then leave." He said and shook his head then stood up. "I'm gonna go take a shower." He said and glanced at his mother then went back into his bathroom. Rose sighed and turned to Faith who was watching the birth of the baby on TV.

"Faith that's not what I came over here for actually. I mean there really is a reunion but that's not the big news I came over here for." She glanced up toward the hallway as she heard the water running. "Me and Maurice's father, Anthony got back together last week." Faith's eyes widened. "I know. I don't know what I'm gonna tell him. He's never going to talk to me Faith. I don't want to stress about it. Anthony has changed, allot but Maurice isn't going to believe it. He's going to see it as I am going back to him and. . . I don't know Faith. I'm so lost right now. I need help."

"Rose I can't help you with this." Faith said softly and Rose looked up at her. "I can't. You have to be a Mother and tell him. Maybe that's the problem. Because you always wait for him to find out rather then tell him exactly what's going on." She ran her hand through her hair. "Do it."

She nodded and gave Faith a hug. "I'll do it tomorrow." She said and touched Faith's stomach. "He's going to be there and I want to do this with him there. Anthony really wants to meet you too Faith. I showed him pictures of you and the ultrasound pictures but he wants to meet you."

"All right, I guess I'll meet him tomorrow." She said and put some hair behind her ear. Rose stood up and kissed Faith on the forehead. She walked out of the apartment and closed the door. Faith sighed and shook her head. "Oh Rose." She said softly. "You're so stupid." She added.

About twenty minutes later, Faith was standing at the counter and cutting up some stuff for their dinner. Bosco walked out of his bedroom and walked into the kitchen. He looked at her and smirked then put his arms around her. "Oh . . . Bosco. You scared the shit out of me. What are you doing?" She asked in a chuckle and put the knife down as he held onto her hand and kissed her neck. "Bosco get off me. I'm trying to make dinner." She tried to ram her elbow into his torso but she wasn't that strong. He spun her around and kissed her on the lips. "Bosco stop!"

"Why!" He shouted and grabbed some water. "Damn I can't believe you really want to go to this damn reunion. Faith you're gonna hate it. You know what drunk Italians are like? They tell lame jokes and are always saying stupid shit." He shook his head and looked at what she was making.

"I want to know who you came from."

"You already know who I came from. You just saw the woman who carried me for nine months." He took another sip of his water and leaned against the counter next to Faith. "You look so beautiful today." He said and she rolled her eyes. "You are so rude Faith. Meanie." He pouted.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

"I can't believe that I'm going to this stupid thing! I hate family reunions! All it is is a bunch of drunk relatives getting together and saying that they remember each other when they really don't! It's bullshit and I can't believe that I agreed to come along on this thing!" Bosco shouted.

Faith glared over at him and shook her head. She was in the passenger's seat and he was headed to Central Park because they were having it there. He had been bitching the whole morning about how lame this reunion was going to be and how much he didn't want to come. She didn't respond just listened to what he had to say and kept her mouth shut. She wasn't about to stoop down to his level and yell and scream along with him. There had to be one adult living in the house. Bosco defiantly wasn't going to be it so she took that spot to take care of Jacob.

"When we get there Faith, stand by my side! Don't leave with anyone and don't take drinks from them! I don't know what kind of people they are! "He said, shouting like she couldn't hear him even though they were in the same car together. "And. . . Don't tell anyone that you're pregnant."

"It's kind of hard to hide it Bosco." She said and put her hand on her stomach. He grabbed her hand and threw it to her side. "Bosco what the hell is wrong with you?! You're acting like a big jerk and you need to stop because you're getting on my damn nerves!" She shook her head.

"I know that it's hard to hide it but they'll think that you're just fat like all of them. So don't say that you're pregnant because we'll never get out of that place alive." He shook his head and drove up to Central Park and sat there for a minute and looked over at Faith. "Are you ready for this?"

"Yep." She said with a smile and got out of the car. She smiled at all the people that she saw. She saw Rose with her arm around a man and guessed that it was Anthony because they were kissing each other's lips. She glanced at Bosco and he hadn't seen them yet. "Let's rock and roll."

"It's not going to be that easy." He said and put his sunglasses on. Bosco then grabbed Faith and held her close to him. She looked up at his face and shook her head then laced her hand in his to make him feel a little more comfortable. "All right, where the hell is Ma? She better be here."

Just as they were approaching, Rose separated from Anthony's hold and trotted over to them. "I'm so glad that you guys made it." She said and hugged her son then Faith. "I told Gramma Boscorelli about the baby and she can't wait to meet you. Come meet her Faith." She smiled.

"Son of a bitch." Bosco murmured as he followed his mother and Faith. He glanced over to see his father standing there with a Dr. Pepper in his hand. Anthony met his son's gaze and tried to walk towards him but Bosco turned and went over to where his grandmother was and sighed. She was talking to Faith and had both hands on her stomach, telling her about what Bosco used to do when he was a baby. He grabbed his mother by the arm and dragged her away from Faith and his grandmother. "What the hell is Dad doing here? Who the hell invited him?!" He shouted.

"He's a Boscorelli, Maurice." She answered and yanked her arm away from him. "Please don't make a big scene like this. I want this to be a good day for everyone. Please, just reason with him." She rubbed her sons arm. "Now your brother should be coming by soon. Just wait please."

"Whatever." He said and cracked open a soda and took a long sip of it. Bosco glared over at his father who kept glancing at him then Bosco's Uncle Sal. He turned around and looked back at Faith who was staring at him and laughing. He winked at her then glanced over at his cousin's.

"Well, if it isn't Offica Maurice Boscorelli." One of his cousins's, Paulie said as he sipped on some pop. Two others were with him and they were named Matty and Pete. "So you got a girl pregnant huh?" He asked and they all looked over at Faith. "She looks like a fine piece of ass."

"Hey man shut up." He said and softly hit his shoulder. "She's a cop too so watch out." He said and looked down at his shoes then back up at them. "So what are you guys doin' these days? Don't tell me you three are still working at the Pizza Parlor over on 56th." He said with a chuckle.

"Nah man. I'm collectin' unemployment right now because I lost my job at the factory." Pete said looking down at the ground and kicking an invisible rock. "My boss caught me and my girlfriend having sex on the job so he got pissed off and kicked my ass then fired me." They all laughed.

"I've done that once but I got desk duty for a week." Bosco said with a chuckle and glanced over at Faith who was smiling down at his grandmother. "So, Matty. What happened to you man? Last I heard was that you and your girlfriend had a daughter and were gonna get married."

"Oh yeah. She got mad at me because I cheated on her with her best friend and dumped me. She just got married to a doctor last month." He said and shook his head. "My landlord kicked me out last week so I'm stayin' with my Mom." He pointed to his mother and they all nodded.

'Gosh, and I thought I had a bad life.' Bosco thought to himself. 'I guess I shouldn't be taking things for granted now.' He glanced up at the three and took another sip of his pop and put a chip in his mouth. "What about you Paulie? What's goin' on with you and you're life?" He asked.

"Well. I got married to this chick named Maria because we had a baby together. Last month I caught her having an affair with the neighbor's 18-year-old son. My daughter is 10 now and she is out dressing like a whore and I live with my brother. So I have to say that my life sucks."

"Damn. Sorry." Bosco said softly and ran his hand over the back of his neck. "So it looks like you have the best life of us all." Pete said and looked at Bosco up and down. "Your Mom said somethin' about you getting a promotion or somethin'. What is that all about?" Matty asked.

"I got SWAT." He answered and they all nodded. "It's better pay then being a beat cop. I like it because I get action about everyday. I'm regretting when Winter comes because I'm probably gonna have nothing to do but oh well. It's a good payin' job though." He said nodding a little.

The men nodded along and looked at each other. "Ok so what's up with the woman? Like what's the story behind her?" Paulie asked and took a long sip of his soda and threw the can in the garbage. "Are you guys gonna get married or are you just dating? Are you already married?"

"No, no and no." He answered and they raised their eyebrows. "I slept with her and she got pissed at me because I told her that I didn't want a relationship. So she comes back a few months later and tells me that she's pregnant so here we are. We're on good terms though."

"Wow. So you're NOT doing as well as I thought." 

Bosco nodded and threw his can in the garbage also. "I'll be back." He said and turned around and stood behind Faith. "I'm gonna get something out of the car." He whispered and she nodded then went back to listening to what his grandmother was saying. He laid a kiss on Sophia's cheek and she smiled at him as he walked off to his car. Bosco was unlocking the door to the driver's side when he looked up and saw Rose and Anthony kissing and smiling at each other. He slammed the door and went to walk towards them when his younger brother came up to him.

"Hey Mo." He said and slapped his hand then hugged him. "Damn I haven't seen you in a long time. What's goin' on with you and that Faith chick? Ma told me that you got her pregnant and stuff? That kind of sucks Mo. You making me an Uncle at such a young age. Thanks allot dude."

"Hush. Move Mikey! I need to see why the hell Ma is hanging all over Dad." He said and pushed his brother aside then began walking swiftly towards them. Faith saw him walking towards his parents and got up then stood in front of him. He stopped and looked at her. "What is it Faith?"

"Um . . . Nothing." She said and put her arms around him. "You're grandmother is telling some wild jokes about you. Why don't you come and sit with us?" He shook his head and tried to get out of her hold but she tightened him and kissed his lips softly. "Let's just hold each other, Bos."

"In a minute!" He shouted and moved her aside then stomped towards them and nudged his mother's arm. "What the fxxk is going on?!" He shouted and she looked at the ground. "When were you going to tell me about this, Ma?!" He glared up at his father. "You can do better, Ma!"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Anthony asked and threw his cup down on the ground then took a step toward his son. Rose stood in the space between the two men and looked up at her son with a nervous look. "Maurice you better watch what you say! I will kick your ass, boy!"

"Yeah I bet you like that! Does he beat you every chance that he gets Ma?!" He asked and she gasped then slapped him. Bosco looked at her with widened eyes. "Oh my baby. I'm sorry." She said and reached for him but he backed up and turned around. "Maurice! Please I'm sorry honey!"

"Let's go." He said softly to Faith and grabbed her hand and started off towards his car. She had her hand on her stomach and was trying to keep up with him. "Bos." She said when she saw that his face was red. She sighed and opened the passenger's door and got in then looked at him.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

"I always thought that we'd all make it. I mean hearing what all my cousin's do, is kind of sad."

Faith ran her hand up Bosco's arm then down his cheek. She was laying on her side and facing him and he was doing the same. He had his hand on her bare belly and was looking at his fingers. It was 10 o'clock at night and they were tired from the day that they had so they decided to get in bed and talk. They'd been talking about some stuff for about thirty minutes. She had taken him out for dinner since they didn't stay long enough to eat the barbecue. So she took him to his favorite restaurant and let him talk about anything that he wanted to talk about. Anything and everything.

"Well, Bos aren't you glad that you got to go there smelling like a rose?" She asked and put her fingertip on his lips and he kissed them softly. "You are on the SWAT team. They're . . . living with their mothers. Why do you feel so bad at the accomplishments that you've made for yourself?"

He shrugged and turned his head to kiss her hand again. "I just feel bad. Mikey smelled like weed today when he hugged me. It was weird, he smelled like straight weed. Then I find out that my Mom and Dad are seeing each other and it's like a big slap in the face for me. I hate this shit."

"I know." She whispered and rubbed his cheek with her thumb and gazed close into his eyes. "I wish I could take your pain away because it hurts me and Jake to see you like this." She leaned in a little closer so their faces were inches apart. "Next week, we should take him to the Zoo."

"The Zoo?" He asked with a raised eyebrow and looked down at his hand as he felt his son move within his Mother. Faith was nodding with a smile upon her face. He put his hand on her cheek and she grinned. "Gosh Faith, I . . . ." His voice trailed off. "I wish I could make love to you."

"Oh Bos." She said softly and turned her head so she was looking up at the ceiling. "Please don't start tonight. I'm still not ready but when I am, you'll be the one that I come to." She leaned in and kissed his lips then he deepened the kissed and moved on her. "Ooo watch the belly."

"Sorry." He whispered with a chuckle and she put her forehead against his and laughed. Bosco let out a sigh and stared into her eyes. She ran her lips over his. "I can't wait for our boy to come." He said in a soft voice and touched her bare tummy. "I want to hold him and love him so bad."

"Me too." She said with a smile and ran her hand through his hair and kissed him softly. "So . . . . All the people that are gonna be with me when I have him are you, my Mom and Sasha?" She asked and he shrugged with a nod and she did too. "I kind of wanted Rose there but that's out."

"Gosh I'm so mad at her." He said and rolled over onto his side and put his hand on his forehead. "I wanted to lash out when she hit me. I mean how could you hit your own son over the man that used to abuse you?! What if he's still hitting her?! What if he kills her this time, Faith?!"

"Let's not talk about this. Let's not." She said and sat up and took a sip of her water. "Let's talk about something happy, something about our baby boy. Let's make guesses about how big we think he's going to be. You pick two that you want to stay with and I'll pick two. You go first."

He let out a sigh and thought about it for a second. "With the size of your belly . . . . I'll say . . . . 6 pounds, 13 ounces and 17 inches long." He paused and looked at her expression. "My other thought is the max. and I think he'll be 7 pounds and 4 ounces. Maybe . . . . 19 inches long."

"Wow. Tiny baby." She said and laid her hand on her stomach then twisted her mouth. "Ok I think he'll be 7 pounds, 10 ounces and 20 inches long." He nodded a little and looked down at her stomach where Jacob was moving around inside. "Then 8 pounds, 12 ounces, 21 inches."

"Whoa." He said and brought her into a kiss and rubbed her cheek. "I want him to be the healthiest baby that has ever been born." He smiled and cleared his throat. "Faith . . . Do you think we'll ever have any more kids together? I mean do you ever think about us in the future?"

She smiled softly and touched his torso. "Actually Bos. I do. I see us in about four years, married in a nice house. Me pregnant with our second child and Jake running around and doing the stuff that you do. I want us to be like that Bosco. We just have a long way to go. Ok babe?" She asked.

"Yeah." He answered softly and laid a kiss on her lips then closed his eyes and put his arm around her. She did the same thing and fell asleep just as quickly as he did.

TBC . . .

I am so sorry about updating this. I hope you all have been patient. Of course you have. Read and Review!


	9. Sweet Dreams: 9

**Title:** Sweet Dreams (9?)

**Disclaimer: **Still do not own anything!

**Author: **AnGeL OffiCeR

**Note:** Wow, I am so sorry to all the fans of this story. I had like a 2-year writer's block. I am terribly sorry for not updating for you guys. I feel so bad and I have been receiving your reviews so here I am. I will update as soon as I can but you will have to be patient because I have a busy schedule!

**A Very Special Thank You:** ArodLoverus2001, BoscoandFaith4eva, Blue82, Kelly, Rutgers, Ranger Webb, Elemental-Sparky, Sgt. Maritza Cruz, Pink Rose21 and Sadie! I want to thank you all for being patient and this chapter is dedicated to all of you for being so supportive and helpful to me.

--

The apartment had an eerie sound as five fans blew cool air on a very pregnant Faith. She was sitting in the dining room, fanning herself with an envelope as she balanced out her checkbook. She did not know what she was going to do for rent when she went on maternity leave. Bosco would not be able to afford 1800 dollars of rent for three or four months. Even if he could, she would not have any way of paying him back. She let out a sigh and looked at the telephone.

"No! Be strong Faith!" She shouted at herself and ran her hand through her hair. She picked up the phone finally and started to call her mother.

"Faith? Sweetie is that you?" Lydia asked.

"Yeah Mama it's me... Uh... I have to ask you a favor. Like... A big one."

"Well, anything for you honey. What is it?"

She wiped her forehead and sighed. "Ok, I'm going on maternity leave soon and I'm not going to get paid for it... And I only have 423 dollars in my bank account. My half of rent is 900 dollars and I know that my next paycheck will cover next months rent but-"

"So you want to borrow the money from me?" Lydia interrupted.

"I just need al little help after the baby is born."

"I can't help you Faith." She said in a stern voice. "When you left you made a big deal about being independent. Then you went and got yourself pregnant."

"Got myself pregnant!"

"Oh I forgot! None of that was your fault! It was all Maurice! How stupid could I be thinking that YOU could make a mistake! Not Saint Faith!"

She sat there dumbfounded, wondering why her mother would say such hurtful things to her. Lydia had promised her in the beginning if she needed any help then to come to her and now she was acting like this. "Uh... Mom, I'm sorry I called... I gotta um... I gotta go."

"Faith... Honey I'm so sorry."

"Talk to you later Mom." She slammed the phone down and looked at her bills. Faith let out a sigh and stood up. She wobbled to the living room and scribbled down a note for Bosco then disappeared out the door.

--

Bosco looked both ways down the dark street before he walked up the stairs to him and Faith's apartment. He unlocked the door and stepped inside. The atmosphere in the apartment was totally off. It was hot and dark. All the windows were closed and none of the fans was on full blast like usual.

"Faith!" He called down the hallway.

The darkness frightened him so he grabbed his gun and flipped the hallway light on. Nothing. He thought she might be asleep so he slowly opened the door to her bedroom.

"Son of a bitch," he ran his hand over his head then looked around. He walked to the bathroom. No sign of her. "Damnit Faith! What the hell are you doing!" He shouted furiously.

He stomped into the kitchen and picked up the telephone. First, he called Maritza to see if Faith was there. "Cruz! Is Faith over there with you or on her way or anything!" He cursed under his breath when he heard her answer. "All right thanks, I gotta go!"

Sasha was called after that but she also hadn't heard from Faith. He called the Precinct to make sure she wasn't called in to work. Bosco groaned after he hung up. Something at the corner of his eye caught his attention. A small piece of bright yellow paper lie on the floor by the front door. He walked over slowly and picked up the piece of paper.

"_Sorry for everything."_

"Damnit!" He grabbed his coat and rushed out the door. Bosco got into his car and took off down the street. He dialed Lydia's house number on his cell and sighed.

"Hello?" Bob Swersky's tired voice cracked through.

"Lieu! Uhh... I need to talk to Lydia right now!"

"She's asleep right now Bosco... its 11:45, what in the hell do you want!"

"Her pregnant daughter is missing! Should I call back when they find her body!"

He sighed. "Hold on a second."

"Hello?" Lydia answered in a sleepy voice a couple minutes later.

"Faith is missing!" He shouted in her ear and she closed her eyes at the loud noise. "She left a note at the apartment saying that she was sorry for everything."

"Oh my god." She put her head in her hands. "This may have been my fault.

"What are you talking about?"

"We got in an argument this afternoon and I said some hurtful things to her."

"What kind of things!"

She let out a sigh and wiped a lonely tear away from her face. "She wanted to borrow some money from me for rent and I said no and insulted her... I really hurt her Maurice... Oh god, my daughter!"

"All right listen, I'm gonna go look for her... I'll call in about an hour."

"No! I wanna go out and look for her too! She's my baby girl!"

"I don't think that is such a good idea right now. Just... just stay by the phone in case she calls or anything." Bosco hung up the phone and sighed. He looked around the dark streets of New York and put his hand on his head. "Don't do this to me Faith."

--

A small rock made a little clunk sound as it splashed into the River. Faith sat on a large rock, throwing smaller rocks into the Hudson River and watching the water in the moonlight. She looked down at her cell phone as it rang another time but like before, she ignored it. She looked ahead of her and threw another rock. She didn't want to deal with anyone right now. She knew Bosco was losing his mind, trying to find her. She needed to clear her mind before she talked to him or anyone else.

Faith was looking down at something as she threw a larger rock. She looked up when she didn't hear it crash into the water. A man stood there, holding the rock and looking down at her.

"How did you find me?" She asked softly.

"It's a small world." He replied sternly. "Faith, what the hell are you doing?"

"Get away from me Bosco." She said and stood up then started to walk away.

He threw the rock down and grabbed her arm. "Who the hell do you think you are! You're 8 months pregnant Faith! And you're out here at 1:30 in the morning!"

"I'm a grown woman Bosco! This is my life!"

"No its not! Don't give me that bullshit! That is my son too! Whatever happens to you affects him! And me too!"

"I wasn't going to do anything stupid!"

"Well, of course you wouldn't! But what about these stupid bastards out here! They don't give a shit that you're pregnant Faith! They will rape you, cut your throat and throw you in that river! No remorse for you or Jake." He shook his head and stared at her. "You know this Faith! You saw the same shit that I did!"

She sighed and shook her head as she looked out towards the water. "I just needed to come here and think about how I'm going to pay rent for the next couple months!"

"Faith! Did you really think that I would just leave you hanging! I took care of that!" He shook his head and she looked down at the rocks. "I was..." He started and she looked at his face because his voice was a little shaky. "I was really scared that I lost you two." Tears slowly built up in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Bos." She said as tears flowed down her cheeks. "I'm so sorry," she walked towards him to embrace him.

He grabbed her face quickly and looked deep into her eyes. "Don't ever scare me like that again! I do NOT know what I would do if I lost you!" He glared at her blue eyes and she slowly nodded. He let go of her and wiped the tears away from his face.

Faith cleared her throat and wiped her tears and let out a small cry. Bosco looked at her face then took a step towards her and covered her cold lips with his. "Come on, let's go home." He said after they kissed. "You're freezing."

She nodded and followed him to his car. Bosco opened the door for her and helped her sit down then walked around to his side and got in. He turned the heat on as soon as he started the car. Faith shivered at the change of temperature and put her hands close to the heaters. Bosco looked at her hands then her face as she drove down the street.

The car was quiet and it killed Faith. She hated when Bosco was mad at her. She glanced over at his face when he cursed at a driver ahead of them. Bosco shook his head and sat back in his seat. He stole a look at Faith when she was gazing out the window. He slowly moved her arm over and placed his hand on top of her stomach. She looked down at his hand then over at his face.

Faith crawled into the bed next to Bosco and put her head on his shoulder. Bosco looked down at her and grinned then kissed her forehead. She slowly closed her eyes as his strong hand rubbed her bare stomach.

**TBC...**

AND DON'T WORRY! I WILLLLLLLLLL UPDATE IT SOON!


	10. Sweet Dreams: 10

Sweet Dreams (10)

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own anything!

* * *

"Faith! What the hell are you doing?! I told you to stay off your feet!"

Bosco slammed the door and put the groceries on the floor. He helped her off the chair and over to the couch. She glared up at him and put her hand on her stomach. "I had to change the battery in that thing! What if there's a fire when Jake is here and we don't know because the batteries in that thing are dead?!"

He stared at her oddly then shook his head. "This nesting thing is killing me." He said and grabbed the bags. "I got you that ice cream that you like."

"Cookies and cream?! It's about time." She said and pushed herself off the couch and wobbled to the kitchen. "What about the barbeque chips?"

"They were out. I'll get it tomorrow after I get off work. I'm not leaving this apartment again. It's like a desert out there. The streets are hell too." He tossed the groceries in their proper homes then leaned against the counter and watched as she ate out of the carton of ice cream with a large spoon. "We got an apartment again tomorrow right?"

"Yep." She said as she shoved a large spoonful of ice cream in her mouth. "It's at nine so you need to get up early."

He rolled his eyes and walked over to the living room. "Of course!" He turned the television on.

The phone began ringing and Faith picked it up as she put another spoonful in her mouth. "Hello?"

"Umm... yeah... hi... is Maurice Boscorelli there?"

"May I ask who is calling?"

"This is Melissa. I met him a couple days ago at a baby store and he gave me his number. He was picking up some clothes for his nephew." She said with a slight chuckle.

Faith stared at Bosco as he sat on his recliner and flipped through the channels. She put her spoon down then threw the phone at him. "It's for you!" She said and stormed off to the room.

"What the hell is your problem?!" He called after her then picked up the phone and held it to his ear. "Hello?" He said.

"Hi... Maurice? This is Melissa from Baby Factory."

Bosco's eyes widened when he heard her voice then looked at Faith's door when it slammed. "Uh... yeah Melissa I'm gonna have to call you back." He hung up the phone and walked over to Faith's door. "Faith." He called and knocked. "Faith open the door. I know you're mad but you need to open the door."

"Stay the hell away from me!" She screamed.

He rolled his eyes and opened the door. She had a suitcase on her bed and was throwing clothes from her dresser in it. "Wait, what are you doing?" He asked and stood between her and the bed. "No, no, no! You're not leaving." He grabbed a pile of clothes that she was about to toss in the case.

"You were at a baby store buying clothes for your nephew huh?!" She shouted as tears ran down her face. "I guess I missed the news that Mikey was gonna be a dad!"

"Faith look I'm sorry!"

"Why?! Bosco why?! Why did you decide to let me live with you?! Why did you let me think that you would change?!" She put her hands over her face as she shook her head.

"I have changed Faith! Ok! I have! It was a one time mistake! I didn't even do anything with her!"

"You didn't even tell her about me!" She screamed and threw the rest of the clothes in her suitcase. "All those nights when you let me sleep in your bed and you tell me that you don't want to see anyone else! And that after Jake was born that you may want to get married!" Her face was now red as she yelled.

Bosco put his hands on the top of his head as he watched her close the bag. "Where the hell are you gonna go?!" He asked and stopped her from grabbing the bag. "You're due date is in two days! It's over 100 degrees outside! You're not leaving this apartment!"

"I'm not staying here! I don't want to be anywhere near you!" She grabbing her cell phone and searched through the phonebook.

He watched her as she called her mother to pick her up. She was crying and he could tell that Lydia was asking her what was wrong but Faith was too upset to talk about it.

"That's my son! You know that right?!" He asked when she hung the phone up.

"No... It's your nephew remember?" She stared at him and shook her head. "I'm staying with my mom. I'll let you know when he's born and you can come see him."

"You really think you're gonna keep me from not being in that delivery room?" He asked with a smirk.

Faith sniffled and wiped the sweat from her forehead. "You kept yourself away when you gave that woman my phone number and lied to her... and me." She said softly and he shook his head and walked out of her bedroom.

* * *

"So isn't the baby due tomorrow?" Matthew asked.

"Yep, doctor's appointment was tomorrow but I didn't go 'cause she's still mad at me." He ran his hands over his face. "I tried calling her mom's house but no one answered. I know Swersky's at work but Lydia and Faith gotta be there."

"Give her time man. She'll come around."

"I just wish that dumb bitch never called. I mean if you call looking for a girl and a guy answers, you're not gonna tell him how you guys met and exactly what she said to you right?"

"It's not her fault."

"Who's side are you on?!" Bosco shouted and stood up then started pacing. He started to calm down and looked at Matthew who was grinning as he read his newspaper. "I need to get in contact with Faith or see her or something. She thinks I betrayed her and it looks bad but I was just being stupid."

"If you want her to marry you then you have to stop being stupid."

Bosco stopped and looked over at him. "Who the hell said anything about marriage?"

"You were talking about marriage when you guys started living together. I thought you were still considering it." He shrugged again.

"I don't think I'm ready for marriage."

"What else do you need dude? She's carrying your kid. She's about to have that kid."

"Son."

"What?"

"She's having my son. Not kid. I hate when people say that." He said and looked at Matthew who was grinning again. "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"Man, you don't even see it! Look at you! You're so in love with your son and he's not even here yet! I think you're ready to get married and you don't even know it! A couple weeks ago when she was missing, you know how scared you sounded on the phone? You sounded like a husband who didn't know where his wife and baby were. You need to find her and make sure that she knows that you're ready to be serious but its too late."

Bosco sat down and stared at his friend. "Too late? What do you mean too late?"

He shook his head. "Before she finds someone who wants to be a dad and husband. Someone who is on the same page that she is at the right time."

"No one is gonna be my son's dad but me!" He shouted.

"There you go!" He shook his head and looked back down at the paper. "Now after the shift you have to go over there and tell her how you feel."

Bosco made a face and Matthew just glared at him. "All right... I'll give it a shot." He said and stood up when he heard a call come in. "Can't think about that now." He said as he and Matthew put their gear on. "I got lives to save."

* * *

Faith was sitting on a large sofa chair in her mother's sunroom, reading a romance novel. She threw the book down and looked at her watch. She was bored just being cooped up in the house all day. They had gone to her doctor's appointment earlier in the day but now she was bored. Her mind was on Bosco all day and she wanted to go do something so she wouldn't think about him. She wanted to be at their apartment making everything look nice for when he got home.

"You ready for some dinner?" Lydia asked as she stood in the doorway. "I was thinking about Chinese or something?"

"Sure." Faith said and stood up and followed her mother to the kitchen. "Mom, do you think I did the right thing by leaving?"

"I think you made the right decision that you thought was best for you and your son." She answered as she flipped through the phonebook. "If he's being dishonest with you then you need to get out of there. That's not a healthy relationship."

"I don't even know if we were in a relationship." Faith said as she sat down. "I mean, he told me that maybe after Jake was born starting things up. He was even talking marriage."

She shrugged and grabbed the phone. "Doesn't sound like he wanted a relationship after all."

Faith sighed and watched her mother order their dinner. She put her head on her hand then looked down at her lap. Lydia hung up and looked at her daughter's face. "What's wrong honey?"

"I'm bleeding!" Faith screamed and looked at her mother's terrified face.

* * *

To be continued...

So yeah I bet you all wondered what happened to this story. Sorry I have the **worst **problem with that! Please review!


	11. Sweet Dreams: 11

Sweet Dreams (11)

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own anything!

* * *

"I know you're both concerned about the bleeding but it is normal." Dr. White said as he took his rubber glove off his hand. "Not all moms bleed when their water breaks but it happens for some."

"So she's defiantly in labor?" Lydia asked.

"Yes ma'am. And she looks to be about two centimeters dilated so sit tight... this is gonna be a while."

"Thank you." Faith mumbled as he nodded and left the room. "Did you get a hold of Bos?"

"No honey he hasn't answered."

"Well... try the station." She said, arching her back a little. "Oh gawd!" She breathed and looked up at her mother. "I don't think I can do this mom!"

"Honey listen to me! Now I know you've been through a lot in the past couple of years. With daddy and Fred and everything! I know you're a strong girl and you're going to get through this! Women do this everyday and have been doing it for thousands of years! You are no different! Now you just breathe baby! Breathe!"

Faith nodded as she stared deep into her mother's eyes. The door opened and Rose popped her head through. "Is Maurice here yet?" She asked as she walked in.

"No. We can't get a hold of him." Lydia said, holding her daughter's hand.

"Yeah I left a couple messages on his phone after you called me." She looked down at Faith who was trying to breathe through her contraction. "So everything's ok? Nothing is wrong with the baby then?"

"Yep, Dr. White just said that it was normal. Some women bleed when their water breaks."

"I didn't." She said in a low voice to Lydia.

"Neither did I but maybe it's stress." She whispered back and looked down at Faith as the contraction ended. "Good job baby. You did great."

"I need Bos! I need Bosco! NOW!" Faith screamed and closed her eyes tight as she laid back on the bed. "Where is he?! Why doesn't he want to be here for our baby?!"

"Don't say that honey! He does want to be here!" Rose said and rubbed her head. "He just may be out on a call or something. You know he's working today."

"Yeah..." She slowly nodded and looked up at her mother. "I don't want him to miss this."

"I will call him again honey." Rose said and walked over to the window and got his cell phone out.

* * *

Bosco's phone began ringing but with all the commotion, no one could hear it.

"10-13! 10-13! I got an officer down!" Matthew called as he and two other ESU officer's ran down the stairs of the old abandoned building, carrying someone. There were shots being fired from upstairs where they were coming from. "I need a bus on a rush at this location! I repeat! 10-13! ESU is under attack! We have an officer down! I need a bus and PD back-up!"

"_55-Charlie is a block away! We're responding!"_

Matthew and the two others ran out of the building and were greeted with gunfire from some perpetrators. He dropped the fallen officer on the ground and began shooting back. "ESU is under heavy fire central! We need back-up forthwith!"

"_10-4!"_

Sully raced down the street and could see some shooters in the middle of the street, firing at the three members of the ESU team so he stepped on the gas and hit one of the men who was shooting. Davis quickly got out of the car and started shooting at the other gunmen then jumped over the RMP to take cover. Matthew and the two others were shooting at the last gunmen who had took refuge by a large garbage bin.

"Sullivan! It's Bosco! We need to get him out of here!" Matthew screamed as he drug his friend by the collar of his shirt.

"55 Charlie to Central! We have an ESU officer down! We need a bus here on a rush! And where the hell is our back-up?!"

Davis hit the second gunmen in the head and he stumbled to the ground. The last one took off running so the two ESU members ran after him. Matthew dropped his gun and threw Bosco over his shoulder. "We need to get him to a hospital!"

"Stay here and secure the scene!" Sully shouted to the other officers as they arrived.

"55-Charlie to Central, cancel that bus! We are transporting the officer ourselves! Tell Mercy Hospital that we are about three minutes out!"

"Go! Go! Go!" Matthew shouted from the backseat as he looked down at Bosco. "Son of a bitch!"

"What the hell happened up there?!" Sully asked as he dipped through city streets.

"Serving a warrant with Narcotics and it went blew up in our faces!" Matthew pushed his hand against Bosco's neck and thigh to try and stop the bleeding. "Bosco was the first one in like always... he just didn't see the gun behind the door!" He shook his head. "Faith is gonna kill me! Oh my gawd... she's gonna kill me!"

"Calm down he's gonna be fine!" Davis shouted and looked back at Bosco. He heard a low ringing noise and grabbed his cell phone from his front pocket. "Who's phone is that coming from?!"

"Not mine!" Sully said as he checked his cell phone.

"Mine either!" Matthew said and looked down at Bosco and grabbed the phone from his pocket. "Oh my gawd..." He looked at the other two. "It's Faith's phone..."

"Don't answer!" Sully shouted.

"Why not!? What if she's in labor?!"

"What does it matter?! If you answer she's gonna know something's wrong! If no one answers she'll think that he's on a call or something! Don't answer it!"

The two officers looked at each other and Matthew put the phone in his pocket and shoved his hand back on Bosco's neck as they arrived at Angel of Mercy Hospital. "Open the door!" He shouted and they carried Bosco to the waiting gurney that the nurses had. "He's got two gunshot wounds! One in the neck and thigh!"

"Next time you need to wait for the ambulance!" Dr. Hickman shouted.

"There wasn't any time!" Davis shouted back.

"Well, I guess the blood will be on your hands if this officer dies then!" She turned around and ran into the hospital after the nurses.

The three looked at each other and ran in behind her. Matthew stood in front of the doors to the trauma room where Bosco was being worked on. He let out a sigh as he watched them cut his gear off and throw it on the ground. "I need to call Faith!"

"Just wait a little while until we know what's going on!" Sully replied.

"No... She deserves to know what's going on! I know she would want to know!" He looked down at the phone and began walking down the hallway.

"I don't know what I'm gonna tell Officer Yokas." He heard and turned around to see Mary Proctor and a couple nurses talking as they scrambled with paper work at the nurses station. "We should send someone up there to let her know.

Matthew trotted over to the desk. "She's here?!" He said and they all looked up at him. "Faith Yokas is here?!"

"Yeah she was brought in about an hour ago. She was in labor." Proctor said and looked at Matthew. "She's in room L202 upstairs in labor and delivery."

Before she got out her last word, Matthew bolted down the hallway to the stairway. He skipped a couple stairs as he raced to the third floor. The door flew open as he came through a couple doctors and nurses looked at him oddly. He walked down the hallway, looking at the room numbers then stopped when he came to room L202. He took a deep breath and slowly opened the door. He pulled the curtain back and saw Faith, Lydia and Rose in the room. The three women looked over at him when he entered.

"Bos?!" Faith cried, closing her eyes tight.

"No Faith it's me." Matthew said softly and she opened her eyes. "How are you doing?"

"Where's Maurice?!" Rose asked.

He looked over at her, knowing it was Bosco's mother. Matthew looked back over at Faith and took a deep breath. "He's downstairs... He was shot."

Faith immediately began crying when she heard his words. She buried her face in her mother's chest and squeezed her hand. Rose was crying as she looked at the front of Matthew's clothes that still had Bosco's blood soaked through them. "The doctors are with him now. He's gonna be all right." Matthew added.

"I wanna see him." Faith said as she pulled the covers back.

"No! Faith you can't go anywhere!" Lydia said and laid the covers back over her daughter.

"I need to see him! I need to tell him that I love him!"

"Nothings going to happen to him Faith! You can tell him later! You're having a baby right now!"

"There might not be a later!" She cried.

"Don't think like that Faith! He's Bosco!" Matthew said and walked over to the bed and grabbed her by the hands. "He told me before we left for this call about how much he cared about you and Jake. He loves you a lot and knows he messed up. The last thing he said about you guys was that he wanted to make things right. He wanted to see you and talk to you and tell you that he messed up and wanted to be with you and only you! He knows what he has to fight for! He's not gonna give up on you two!"

She stared into his eyes and nodded then laid back in the bed and held her stomach as she had another contraction. Matthew watched her then looked over at Rose who was also crying then walked out of the room to find out how his friend was doing.

* * *

To Be Continued...

Please tell me what you think.


	12. Sweet Dreams: 12

Sweet Dreams (12)

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own anything!

* * *

"He's so perfect."

Faith smiled and kissed the small hand of the little boy she was holding. Dark brown hair covered his small head and his skin was a pale pink color. "I can't believe you're here baby." She whispered and kissed him on the forehead. "Mommy is so happy to see you Jake." She sniffled as more tears forced their way down her face.

"I can't believe I'm a grandmother." Rose said as she stood up straight and wiped away some tears.

"I know." Lydia said and squeezed her arm. "I'm so proud of you Faith."

"Thanks mom."

"I told you, you could do it."

"I didn't think I could for a little bit." She said and looked down at her son's small face as he slept in her arms. "I'm a mom now. I'm your mommy, yes I am." She smiled and looked at his tiny fingers. "Is there any word on Bos?" She asked and looked up at the two women. "Has he come out of surgery yet?"

"Not that I know of," Rose answered. "The nurse said that she would come up here and tell us if anything happens. I was gonna go down and let some of your friends know that he is here if you want." She shrugged.

"Yeah I guess." She looked down at Jake. "I just don't know if I wanna see everybody right now." She grabbed Rose's hand and let out a sigh. "He needs to be OK. He needs to wake up."

"He's going to baby. He's going to. Maurice is too damn stubborn to die."

She nodded and let out a sigh then handed the baby to her mother. "I need to go down there and see him."

"Faith you can't leave." Lydia said as he swayed back and forth.

"I need to see him."

"They're not gonna let you see him if he's in surgery."

"Well I need to do something Mom!" She said and looked at her son when she raised her voice. Faith sighed and ran both her hands through her hair. "I can't let the last conversation we had be the last. I was angry and I said things that I didn't mean and I wanna see him! I need to see him! I just need to look at him!"

"He's in surgery Faith." Rose said and grabbed her face. "They're not gonna let you see him!"

"I love him." She cried and collapsed in Rose's arms as she sobbed. "I really love him!"

"He knows that Faith! He knows!" She lifted her head up and looked into her eyes. "Maurice isn't going to think that you don't care about him and he's just gonna drift off! He's strong and it doesn't matter how hard or long he has to fight for you, he will!"

She slowly nodded and closed her eyes tight. Before she could reply, the door opened and the three women looked up as Matthew came through. He had changed out of his bloodied clothes into some NYPD sweats.

"Hey." He said softly and closed the door behind him. "The nurse told me that you guys were up here." He grinned as he walked toward Lydia. "So this is him?"

"Yeah." Faith said and wiped her tears. "Is there any word? Do they know anything?"

He stood next to Jake and rubbed his small head then looked down at his fingers. "Uh..." He let out a sigh. "He's out of surgery." He looked down at Faith and Rose. "They're bringing him up to recovery... I guess he's doing fine. They restored all of his wounds and whatever else was wrong with him... but he's gonna be all right the doctor said."

"Oh... oh my gosh!" Faith looked at Rose and hugged her tight as they began crying again. "I'm so happy! Oh thank God!"

"I knew he was too stubborn to die." Rose said as she took her grandson from Lydia. "Your daddy is going to be just fine and he's gonna play with you and raise you into a tough man like him! Yes he is! Oh yes he is."

* * *

Bosco slowly opened his eyes when he heard the door open. He looked over and saw his mother's silhouette in the doorway. He heard her gasp then slowly walk to his bedside. "Ma..." His voice cracked to life and he grinned. "It's all right Ma."

"You had us so worried honey." She said and kissed his forehead.

"Where's Faith?"

Rose smiled as she looked down at him. "She's here..."

He stared at her and raised his eyebrow. "What's with that smile Ma? What's wrong? What did she do?"

"Well... she had your son." She said and his eyes lit up. "He looks so good Maurice. He was 6lbs. 12oz. He is the most beautiful thing I've seen." She rubbed his head as his eyes filled with tears. "You're gonna love him Maurice. He looks just like his strong daddy."

"Gawd... I'm so pissed I wasn't there." He slowly reached up with his good arm and wiped his eye. "Where is he? I wanna see him."

"Well, Faith is gonna come in after me and bring him in. She down the hall in a recovery room too."

"I wanna see them."

"All right," she rubbed his arm and stared at his face. "I'll go get them."

"Thanks Ma."

"I love you honey." She said and put her head on his chest. "I'm glad you're all right."

Bosco grinned as he rubbed her shoulder. "I love you too Ma and I told you... I'm never gonna leave ya."

A couple minutes later, Bosco was lying on the bed looking down at his foot that was in a cast when the door opened. He could smell her scent of sweet, warm vanilla before she came inside the room. A nurse was pushing Faith in and she had Jake cradled in her arms. Bosco immediately started grinning and sat himself up a little as they inched closer to him. The nurse parked Faith next to his bed and left, leaving them staring at each other with smiles.

"Hi." Faith sighed.

"Hi."

"This is our son Bos." She said and looked down at Jake as she slowly handed him the baby. "He looks just like his daddy."

"Oh my gawd... hi little man." He said as he stared at his face. "Daddy is so sorry he wasn't there when you were born. He got hurt. I'll tell you about it later." He grinned and unwrapped the baby from the tight swaddle. "Oh... you're a good lookin' boy. Just like your daddy."

"I told you." Faith said softly.

Bosco looked at her and she grinned then stood up and looked down at her son. "What happened to you?"

"We were helping Narcotics serve a warrant and there was this guy behind the door when I went in that I didn't see. He just started spraying and my vest didn't stop all the bullets."

Faith let out a sigh and shook her head. "I told you ESU was dangerous."

"I like danger." He said, looking down at his son as he wrapped him back up in the blanket.

"We have a baby now. This kind of thing can't happen anymore."

"Faith... please." Bosco said and stared at her. He looked back down at Jake as he slipped into slumber. "I've been doing a lot of thinking since you left. I know I messed up now."

"I know I was thinking that the last thing I said to you would be what I said in the apartment. I didn't want that to be the last thing I said to you." She slid her hand into his and stared into his eyes. "I love you Bos... I love you a lot. I always have but hearing that you were hurt and being in labor with Jake made me realize how much I love you and how I don't want to spend another day without telling you." She bit her lip with a grin.

Bosco didn't say anything to her. He just looked down at their hands and let out a sigh. "Marry me."

Faith quickly looked at him, thinking that she heard him wrong. "What?"

"You heard me." He said with a smile. "Marry me. Be my wife. You're already the mother of my son."

"You really want to get married?"

"If it was anyone else... hell no. But you... It feels right. I do love you. I was telling Matt before all this happened that I wanted to tell you all these things but I was scared of marriage and I didn't think I was ready. I think I'm ready now... I know I'm ready actually."

Her eyes filled with tears as she looked at him. "I can't believe it."

"Well, is that a yes?"

"Hell yeah." She whispered before planting a kiss on his lips. Bosco kissed her back and put his hand on her cheek as he pulled away. "So we're really gonna do it? We're gonna get married?"

"Yes... as long as there's no foofie wedding stuff. I just want something simple and small."

"Courthouse babe." She kissed him again and smiled. "I'm so in love with you Maurice Boscorelli."

He smiled and wrapped an arm around her waist. "Well Faith Yok-... Boscorelli." He paused and smiled. "You're gonna be Faith Boscorelli..."

"I love it." She said and kissed him again.

* * *

To Be Continued...

This is supposed to be the last chapter but I have one more thing to share. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter.


End file.
